Tethered to the Starlight
by psyd17
Summary: Feyre is back in the Spring court after separating from her mate, Rhysand. Unfortunately, she will soon discover she not only has to protect herself from the King of Hybern, but another who is stuck in the Spring court against their will. Rhysand cannot help her on a majority of her journey, so she will be forced to take down Tamlin, Jurian, and Hybern on her own. Feysand pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Tethered to the Starlight

Chapter 1

Rhysand

 _Breathe, Feyre._

 _Breathe._

I could feel her tugging on the bond hesitantly.

 _Relax, Feyre. It was a nightmare._

" _Rhys, it- it was Amarantha and she was torturing you. She slashed your skin until you wound up in her bed."_

 _Feyre you can't keep doing this. You're vomiting again and you're losing weight._

" _What am I supposed to do, Rhys? Every time I see his face, I see her Hybern. I see her. Every time he tries to snake his way into my bed, I can only see Amarantha forcing you to please her. None of my dreams ever end well."_

I could see those silent tears rolling down her perfect cheeks. Releasing a drawn out sigh through the bond, I sent her a pen and paper.

 _Write._ A pang of hesitation scraped down the bond.

" _About what? I mean what if Tamlin-"_

 _Feyre, just write. Tease me. Tell me how much of a prick I am. Tell me about our wedding. Bounce ideas off me for a new painting. I don't care. Just distract yourself._

Not bothering myself with the semantics of snapping, I conjured up a piece of parchment and ballpoint pen. Waving a hand in dismissal, I sent winnowed the two objects to the Spring Court.

 _Write._

I knew I was going to get back a smartass answer. But that's what I wanted, an answer to let me know she was at least a shadow of the High Lady she was in the Night Court.

Figuring I'd give her a few minutes, I ventured into the kitchen in search of something substantial I could winnow to her. The kitchen had been illuminated by the haunting glow of the moon that squeezed between the crevice of the mountains of Velaris.

"Oh my god!" Shit. I forgot Feyre's sisters were here.

Stringing against the lack of light, I found Nesta's slim frame and brassy hair. Struggling for a reply, I stumbled on a collection of thoughts, "I-I'm so so sorry. I forgot.. your sister, is hungry."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Then why are you naked?"

Looking down, I noticed everything on display for Nesta to see.

" _You did not!,"_ Feyre yelled through the bond.

"Oh but I did," I said to no one in particular.

" _You have got to stop sleeping naked."_

Nesta got up and shook her head in pure disgust, leaving the kitchen to me and the mate in my head.

Making a quick grab for the chocolate cake in the fridge, I ventured back to my mate and I's chambers, with a smile on my lips.

Her note lay brilliantly displayed beside a framed painting she had created while all alone in the wooded cottage. _I love you._ The words were a nova; a star exploding in the night sky. They glitter valiantly on the dull piece of parchment by comparison.

I can't help the tears that run silently down my cheeks, allowing them to seep into the mating bond.

" _I love you."_ There it is again. But yet, why is it that everything I love, has been taken from me? There is nothing I want more than to hold Feyre's hand, to lull her to sleep. To caress her long gilded hair and her slender frame. To feel her hot, soothing breath on my neck. To feel her artist's hands run along my chest.

" _I would like that very much too."_ A tinge of embarrassment brushes the bond.

 _First off, I love you too. Second, do you still have my mother's ring?_

" _Don't worry, it's glamoured on my finger. It's never leaving my hand."_

 _Good. Oh and third, I really need to start keeping my mental shields up when I'm thinking about you and your body._

I can feel her warm laugh rumble throughout her entire being, and I can't help the way my smile stretches to my eyes.

" _Oh, so about that chocolate cake…"_

 _Only the best for my mate._ And with the snap of my fingers, the chocolate cake winnowed into the Spring Court, a particularly risky move. Tamiln could smell the magic. He could smell the infidelity on Feyre if he tried.

Satisfaction. An overwhelming feeling of satisfaction.

" _My god. I have been craving chocolate ca-"_

Until I felt red, blinding red panic fill my mental shields. I reached for her. I reached through the bond to find her, but I couldn't find any crevice to slide through in order to reach her thoughts. But this, she was blocking me out. We had to move against the Spring Court now.


	2. Chapter 2

Feyre

The chocolate cake appeared on my bedside table. Rhys is right, it'd do me some good to put some meat on my bones, to ally myself against Tamlin. For the month that I had been at the Spring Court, any strides forward in my physical appearance quickly reverted to a depressing state. Sliding the fork into the decadent dessert, the sight almost too much. When the cake made contact with my mouth however, I was greeted with another spell of my vomiting spells. Sprinting to the bathroom, I emptied what little was left in my stomach into the porcelain toilet.

Someone had thrown open my bedroom door and began to pad toward my bathroom. Flushing my toilet quickly, I leaned backwards and slumped against the clawfoot bathtub. Throwing up my mental shields, in a last ditch effort, I managed to deplete all of my energy.

I could feel Rhys slamming against the mental wall, trying to force a hole into my thoughts.

What you don't know Rhys is your greatest protection.

My heart begins to beat in an ever quickening pace, my panic reaching an apex of no return.

I can feel Tamlin's eyes on me, can feel the concern in them. As he kneels beside me, I clench both eyes shut even further pushing for sleep. Maybe if I were lucky, sleep would finally take me.

Tamlin was breathing heavy against my neck as he moved his hand to feel the temperature that I am sure was raging through my blood.

"Feyre," he sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" He began to lift me into his chest and I dared not make a move. He finally laid me back in my bed and left me to my own thoughts.

Until Alis appeared.

"You rotten girl, I know you're awake."

Opening one eye tentatively, I saw her standing at the foot of my bed with both hand perched confidently on each hip.

"Why did Tamlin get you?" I spit, knowing she wouldn't be offended at my obvious opposition to care and closed my one eye.

"I don't know- maybe the fact that you were supposedly unconscious in the bathroom. And that you were burning up," she said with a sneer.

Snorting, I finally looked at her. "Well I mean considering that I vomit everyday and cannot keep food down, sure I'm going to burn up."

Moving to sit on the end of the bed, she knit her brows in worry. "Feyre, can you at least try to cooperate with me for a few minutes? That is all I ask."

Nodding, exhaustion finally beginning to creep into my bones.

"When you came back here a month ago, you were glowing. I hadn't seen you so strong and happy in a long time. You had determination in your eyes. You had that fire that this court has missed."

Reaching for her hand I tried to reassure her. "Alis, it's me. Just a me that isn't feeling well."

Shaking her head she abruptly got up and paced. " No, Feyre. You had the look of someone who was in love. Someone who had found her, dare I say, mate."

"Don't be ridiculous Alis-"

"Oh shush you," an order I didn't dare disobey. "Your glow, it is still there. I catch it occasionally when you seem lost in thought or when you are cooped up in this room while Tamlin traipses around the grounds."

How does this woman read my movements so well?

Panicking slightly, I tried to divert the conversation away from her accusing glances. "You know I like to paint. You know how passionate I get."

Her eyes seemed to narrow, focusing on my own lying, blue grey eyes. "Feyre, let me be frank- you were meant to change. I couldn't stand to let you suffer that day, as you curled into darkness.

"But do you know why I let him take you that day?" Shaking my head apprehensively, she pulled me into a hug. Her voice became muffled, "Because, I knew you needed to indulge yourself in an adventurous flame that hadn't been put out."

Leaning into her for support, I finally let the sobs overtake my body. They came heavily and violently. She ran her nimble fingers through my stringy hair, humming peacefully. We remained that way for several moments, the middle aged woman consulting the newly High Fae young girl.

Breaking away from the embrace, she scanned my face and tucked a stray hair behind my pointed ear. "Alis?" I sighed, leaning into the hand caressing my ear.

"What about you-I mean the Spring Court...I mean Lucien said Tamlin hadn't been the same since I disappeared."

" _That_ ," she said pointedly, "is for another time." Wiping away any stray tears from my cheeks, she added, "let's get you cleaned up, too. Can't have Lord Tamlin suspecting anything."

"Why are you helping me, Alis?" The hesitation in my voice blatant.

Chuckling deep and passionately, she swatted me playfully on the backside. "Well, Feyre Cursebreaker, someone once helped me in a time of need. And I think she had and still has very good intentions. I would trust her with my life."


	3. Chapter 3

_Feyre_

Alis left my room shortly after the tears had subsided, leaving me in a perpetual state of numbness. She was right. Of course, she was right. No one can sustain themselves on minimal food only to vomit it up again. No one can live in perpetual fear of Tamlin's next sexual advance. I am the High Lady of the Night Court and I have the capabilities to destroy every single person in the court if I so choose.

 _Rhys?_

" _Holy hell, Feyre! I have been so worried! Why did you block me out?"  
_

 _Well Tamlin came in. I was vomiting again and he came. I was worried he was going to bed me or idk… Just I want to protect you in any way possible. I mean what if there is a daemanti in the Spring Court. You can never be too careful._ The tears were beginning to flow again. I could feel them seeping down the solid walls of the bond only to be confronted with an overwhelming wave of warmth.

" _Feyre darling, shhh. I didn't mean to make you cry, I just- it tears me apart that you are in that shit hole. The fact that I can do nothing to save you kills me. You are my everything…"_ Heat rushed to my cheeks and I couldn't help the smile that radiated from within.

 _Just remember, I'm doing this for us. For my sisters. For everyone that has suffered because of Tamlin. For everyone that has suffered because of Amarantha. For everyone that has suffered because of Hybern._

" _That's my mate!"_

Chuckling slightly, I decided to appeal to his devilish side. _I guess it was that chocolate cake. Gave me the confidence I needed._

" _I mean, I am pretty great. And my wingsoan, you better look out Archeron…"_

 _Prick._

" _That's what I'm here for. Now please get some rest."_

 _Aye, aye, Captain._ Relief flooded the bond as I sent images of myself climbing into the too rough sheets and closing my eyes.

Morning came rather too quickly for my liking, the sun too bright on the Spring Court horizon. Just another detail about my prison that seemed wrong.

A knock sounded at the door and Tamlin shuffled in, his brow furrowed. "Good morning, love. How are you fairing?"

Struggling not to spit an answer in his face, I contorted my features into an amiable smile. Allowing just enough of my teeth to show, I replied all too sweetly, "Perfect."

Moving to sit down on the bed, he crossed a leg over his knee. He turned so I would have to look directly at him, and could not avoid his gaze. He began to scan my face, skepticism clearly written within his thoughts. All it would take was one stretch of my mental claws in order to wipe him completely.

"Feyre. I'm not doing this again."

Extremely confused, I furrowed my brow and burrowed deeper within the sheets.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he huffed, a feral snarl ripping through his throat. "It's been weeks since you've touched me. Feyre, I realize he did unspeakable things to you, but- you're safe. Just try to understand where I am coming from."

It took everything I had not to wring his neck right then and there, to castrate him for negligence and lack of regard for me as a person. To him, I am a subject that he can order around. Wait until I make him my subject.

Lifting my eyelids to look at him, I sighed. "I know. I know." Leaning in, I planted a fluttery kiss on his lips to drive my performance home. When I was about to break away I felt him press into my back and deepen the kiss. Trying desperately not to gag, I reached out to Rhys in my panic.

 _Help!_

" _What's wrong?"_

 _He is trying to bed me!_

" _Do what you have to…I'll understand."_

 _Rhys you can't be serious!_

" _Feyre you are strong_." And the walls of the bond sealed shut, Rhys shying away from the scene that was about to unfold. Tamlin had begun to trail his kisses down my neck, trying to nip at the once sensitive spot. I was letting silent tears roll down my cheeks as the kisses trailed to my stomach and down each leg.

He tried to caress each body part but it was all wrong. His movements were that of ownership, not mutual adoration. Moving to wipe away the tears, I shifted my weight upwards to give myself a moment to breathe. Stupid bastard thought that was a hint to begin to unbuckle.

His shirt came next and before I was fully aware, he was completely naked. Nothing about the situation aroused me or made me feel anything, really.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured 'seductively' into my ear before nibbling on it. Trying to get the ordeal over faster, I bucked my hips in reply. I braced myself for his entrance. He was tentative at first but then began to push inward.

Pain ripped through my entire body, radiating through my every fiber. This was a new pain, one of excruciating levels I had never felt before.

I screamed and pushed him off of me as if he were nothing but dead weight. Fleeing to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me and gripped the countertop like a vice. The tears plunked onto the granite in scattered motions, making the sink a watery mess.

"Feyre? Talk to me." I could tell Tamlin was resting against the door in confusion.

I chose not to reply and instead finally lift my head to look at my own reflection. My wings had somehow unfolded, my tattoo visible. My eyes were sharp and focused. But my body, my body was giving off that glow that I experienced after Rhys and I mated.

My skin was a beautiful incandescent gold that captured my attention and wouldn't let go. The pain had finally begun to subside, allowing me to indulge my curiosity. How is this possible?

Turning to face the opposite wall, I examined myself in the full body mirror scanning every inch of my fame. Somehow, my body had filled out. I didn't look so frail. One might even say I looked strong. But something caught my eye.

My abdomen began to glow of deeper shade of gold, resembling the hues within a crackling fire. Looking down, I noticed that the gold was swirling around a central object in a circular path. Pressing my hand to the intricate glow, my hand heated up almost immediately. The heat wasn't uncomfortable however, more like cozy and familiar. The heat began to fan around all of my fingers, pressing into my skin; almost like a friend leaning on another's shoulder.

 _It can't be._


	4. Chapter 4

Feyre

Standing the mirror, I allowed my hand to circle the little life force once more. The sheer beauty of what I believed resided in there was astounding. Tamlin's presence still loomed so I knew I couldn't leave the safety of the bathroom until the glow subsided a little.

Thinking hard, I focused on how I could dodge a potential bullet. I began to slide down the down and plant my bare bottom on the ground, back to the wall. _Think._ God my thoughts were swirling; how would I tell Rhys? How would I hide it from Tamlin? And what of the war, it is far too dangerous.

Danger often sought me out as a companion; a fact that Rhys and Alis never hesitated to point out. They would enjoy each other those two. He would say something witty and I would enjoy watching her smack him upside the head. She could be my most valuable asset in this court.

Sheepishly, I projected my voice towards the closed door, "I need Alis."

That animalistic huff sounded again before a terse no, escaped his mouth.

"I won't come out until you get Alis."

Slamming his fist against the door in frustration his voice dropped in desperation, "Feyre, you're my fiancé. Let me help you. If you still need time, I can give that to you. If you want to paint, you can do that too. I just need you to come talk to me."

"Get Alis," I muttered through gritted teeth. "And tell her to bring my robe."

Her pear shaped body slid through the door, robe in tow. She dropped the robe immediately, however. Running to her, I pushed a finger to her mouth, preventing a noise from escaping her lips. She nodded in understanding and moved towards the grand claw foot tub, turning the faucet on high.

The tub easily prevented any unwanted noise from bleeding into adjoining master bedroom, a technique Tamlin and I had used on multiple occasions.

Moving from the tub to where I was situated she eyed me in confusion. "Fey-Feyre you are _glowing."_ I nodded in understanding. Taking one of her hands, I guided the nimble fingers to my stomach. Curiosity consumed her and I watched as that same sense of wonder flooded her body just as the warmth did simultaneously. "Feyre are you…?"

Reaching for the robe, I sighed. "I don't know. But all I know is it's possible. And I know you are the only person I can trust."

"Do you know why you are glowing at least?" She moved to touch my abdomen again, her eyes fixated on the fiery patterns of circular light.

I shook my head in response and shrugged slightly. "All I know is Tamlin tried to bed me and I just felt such intense pain. And then this happened" I said, exasperated.

Alis pulled me into a hug and drew comforting lines on my back. "Well, you crazy girl, let's find out for sure. No sense worrying if you are just experiencing phantom symptoms." I nodded into her shoulder and allowed her to guide me to the toilet.

I sat comfortably on my porcelain throne and gazed on while she rifled through the medicine closet. She threw several bottles and medicinal herbs aside, hunting for Cauldron knows what.

When she finally pulled out a jar of dandelion leave, I was confused to say the least. "What the hell are those for?" I half shouted.

"Oh shut up you. It's an age-old test. One that is tried and true. I performed the same test on someone a few weeks ago…" At this point, she had managed to distract herself with the leaves.

"Alis, focus."

"Right. Crisis."

Pulling out a bowl from the medicine cabinet, she placed it at my feet. She planted her fists on her hips and sized me up with her eyes.

I crossed my arms, "No way."

"Do you want to know or not?"

Reluctantly I got up and proceeded to urinate in he ornate bowl, much to my distaste. I muttered several choice words during the process, which only made her smirk more.

When I was finished, she place the dandelion leaves in the bowl. Each one quickly formed little red 'blemishes' that were rough in texture. Her eyes widened in wonder and she turned to my worried body.

"What does that mean?"

"I think you know what it means. Congratulations, Feyre Archeron."

We both emerged from the bathroom several minutes later when my glow had subsided. Tamlin stood upon our entry. Thankfully, Alis gave an excuse before he had a chance to even question anything. "Lady Feyre's body is exhausted from the amount of magic flowing through her. I have seen this before. No need to worry of course. She was worried she could hurt you in a moment of passion which induced the dramatic episode." Tamlin turned to me, his skepticism clear. I nodded an supplied a half hearted smile.

"Well if that's all it was-"

"That's all it was," I answered far too quickly. A grin stretched on his lips and I was aware I had won. I simple dip into his mind revealed the same conclusion as well.

He reached for my hand and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Good. Now that that is settled, we have visitors."

"Visitors?"

He patted my hand reassuringly. "There is no need to worry, Feyre. I will protect you." _When did you protect me when I was bargaining my life in exchange for yours? When did you protect me when I became Amarantha's plaything? When did you protect me when offering my court to Hybern in exchange for me?_

"Come Feyre." The statement was cool and calculating, dripping with order. Following behind him, I turned to find Alis winking, a gesture of understanding.

As we descended the grand staircase into the great hall and kitchen area, I was immediately hit with a blast of cold air and an all too familiar scent.

"Feyre, darling, please do sit down. You look as though you've seen a ghost."

I sneered, "I would have to say more like the Fae embodiment of Satan." He chuckled deeply in reply, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"You sure did find yourself a bitch, Tamlin. Better keep a tight leash on that one." Hybern pointed to me with the scone he was holding and jabbed Tamlin in the stomach.

Tamlin seemed extremely unmoved, "You will _not_ insult her. You are a _guest_ in my home and territory."

Getting up from his chair, Hybern squared his shoulders and snarled inches from Tamlin's face. "See that is where you are wrong, High Lord of Spring. Ever since you made that deal with me, you belong to me. This court belongs to me. _she,"_ he thrust a finger in my direction, "belongs to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Rhys

I had spoken to Feyre earlier in the day and she was in a state of distress from Tamlin's advances. I tried my best to reassure her that I would always love her no matter the sacrifices she was forced to make. She is mine and I am hers.

In order to forget the situation unraveling behind a locked mental door, I sought comfort in the form of my inner circle. Despite it being rather early in the morning, Mor was busy bustling around in the kitchen muttering obscenities. The room smelled faintly of lilies and another scent I could not quite put my finger on.

"What're you doing?" I blurted, maybe a little too abruptly because she let out a shrill scream. Only now did I notice that had been carrying herbs that were then thrown three feet into the air.

Her nose scrunched in distaste at the scattered mess that now lay at her feet and she turned her attention to me. "Dammit, Rhys! Don't do that!"

I smirked slightly and lent a hand in reconciliation. Happily accepting the offer, I pulled her to her feet. Absentmindedly brushing at her Night Court attire she said, "Cassian just woke up, he's in a lot of pain. The herbalist suggested a mixture of all of these," she gestured to the jars thrown onto the ground.

I picked up a bottle of dandelion leaves and held it up for her to see. "Why dandelion leaves? Cassian isn't pregnant is he?"

Rolling her eyes, she bent down to pick up several of the stray jars and piled them in my arms. "Oh quit, you. Dandelion leaves do more than detect pregnancy. Apparently the leaves are used to detoxify his system of any remaining poison in his blood." I nodded in understanding.

"So, hear from my High Lady today?" _Thank you_ , Mor.

"I'm not really up for it," my tone somber.

She laid a calming hand on my shoulder and rubbed slightly. "Hey, she is a strong girl. Feyre is going to rule us all one day I know it. And trust me, that girl is very capable of taking care of herself. So whatever it is, she and you will get through it. But if she doesn't I will kick the person's ass who lays a finger on her." I tugged on her hair slightly, an endearing gesture I've been using on her since our younger days.

Mor hefted the load of herbs a little higher and I followed her into the adjoining room being used for Cassian's care. Although, I am not sure anyone would need to be directed to this room as Cassian was moaning was indicative of the location enough.

Nesta was seated in a chair in the corner of the room, her hair disheveled. "You are impossible!" She was shouting at him.

Surprisingly, he didn't have a retort. He just huffed and moaned some more.

I turned to her, "Why don't you go see your sister, Nesta? I can take care of Cassian for a little while." She gave a terse nod and bolted from the depressing room.

I finally turned my attention to Cassian, who was lying on a table on his stomach. His wings were unfolded, but devastatingly tattered. Dark rivulets of dried blood snaked down his back and bruises decorated the muscular skin. "It's bad, Rhys," his words dripping with hatred.

I shook my head and approached. "You just need time to heal is all. You will be-"

His weight shifted too quickly and he barked in pain. He locked eyes with me, "don't say it will be ok. Just don't. Tell me what the herbalist said. Tell me the _truth."_

Mor and I exchanged worrying glances. The herbalist had approached both of us yesterday and had said Cassian's wings were too far beyond repair. If he had hope of healing, his wings must be amputated.

Mor's mouth dropped at the corners and she looked to the floor. She talked far too quietly, "you have to lose your wings Cassian."

The creases around his eyes hardened and he let out a low guttural sound. "Isn't there another way?"

I decided to speak up, "not unless you want to die of blood loss."

He nodded in response, his eyes becoming glassy. I took that as a hint and quietly retired to my room. Upon opening the door, I found a small piece of parchment lying on the desk with Feyre's handwriting.

 _Expect the unexpected,_ it said. A note that had obviously been glamoured and coded in case of discovery. Flipping the paper over, I found a haphazardly drawn colorless, rainbow. The message was clear, expect an attack on Velaris in a matter of mere hours.

As if on cue, Azriel appeared in my doorway, his gaze of pure curiosity. "Feyre?" He questioned.

"Yes. I think she is trying to warn of us of another impending attack on Velaris. Here, look." I showed him the small piece of parchment and his eyes scanned the page. He too slipped over the paper and he nodded almost immediately.

"I will gather the soldiers."

He held out his hand and I grasped it tightly. "One: no matter what Cassian tells you, he does not leave this house. Two: we need to heighten the wards on the city. Three: I want to be on that battlefield. This is my city, and I'd be dammed if I didn't defend it." We shook hands in silent agreement and he left quickly, leaving me alone again.

Clicking a pen, I laid the tip on the parchment. _Safety ensured._ I winnowed the paper into the Spring Court, thanking her silently.

Once again, this woman would be my salvation and the savior of many others. The quiet nights I held her solidified my prediction, her dedication to the Night Court palpable. She spoke of her dreams for the city, the possible dissolution of the courts. OShe was truly a woman worthy of the title _High Lady_.


	6. Chapter 6

Feyre

"For the final time, I have fulfilled your deal. Done. Feyre is _not_ working with you," Tamlin spat, his claws threatening to unsheathe. I could tell he was trying desperately to control the anger that boiled beneath his skin. His every statement dripped with the word _mine._

Wiping at his mouth nonchalantly, Hybern finally spoke up. "Silly High Lord, haven't you learned your lesson from Amarantha that we 'all powerful Fae' decide when we feel our debts have been payed?"

Tamlin stood and placed his hand at his weapon's belt. "Enough," he said, "it is enough that she has been suffering under Rhysand's scornful hand, but to place her within your grasp is preposterous!" He began to lower his voice to a menacing whisper; his k-9's sharpening. "You will never lay a hand on her or use her for whatever game you intend to play."

Lucien picked that particular moment to stroll into the kitchen and lounge in the nearest chair. His posture was sheepish and but his movements calculated. Both Tamlin and Hybern turned so to draw even more attention to the new visitor. Sneering, Tamlin questioned, "Do you not have places to be Lucien?" (A transparent hint to be anywhere but this very room.) Lucien provided us with a simple shake of the head.

Hybern decided to take a stab at Tamlin, his tone cool. "Can you not control your pet?" Stand up for yourself Lucien. You have every right to be in this room.

Interjecting, Lucien finally spoke. "My mate is stuck in the Night Court and by the Cauldron, I _will_ be involved in her rescue." I nodded to him, showing my approval.

"Enough!" Hybern shot from his chair, plunging the court into an eerie silence. Sighing deeply, he smoothed back his hair. I watched in fear as he lifted his hand, palm toward Lucien, Tamlin, and I. Invisible chains had begun to snake their way around my body, tightening as they wound further and further up my body. I began to panic wondering if the excruciatingly tight grasp would harm the tiny life form within me. A look to the right revealed Tamlin and Lucien in a very similar predicament, each with their shoulders drawn taut at their sides. "Now listen here, and listen good. Tomorrow, I will be back here at seven a.m. Tomorrow, we launch an attack on Velaris. I expect all three of you on the front lines. The sooner we strike, the better."

He looked at us with disdain, bloodlust leeching from his thoughts. I dared to speak up. "And if I refuse…?" The grip on my body tightened even further, cutting off the blood circulation to my baby. But I refused to let him see me crack, and plastered a stoic look on my face.

"Well then, Feyre Arecheron, I guess it would be lights out." The chains tightened once again, digging into my flesh, and rivulets of blood began to run down my arms.

They lashed into my flesh repeatedly, Hybern cackling and Tamlin pleading, I suppose. I suppose the High Lady of the Night Court was accustomed to the blackness that had washed over me.

The light broke through, creating a fuzzy image behind my eyelids. I tried to shift slightly, but the pain was blunt which made me groan in pain. Wiping away the crust that formed in my tear ducts, I blinked rapidly only to be met with Alis' brooding figure.

"How long have I been out?"

Moving to my bedside she propped my battered body up with a few feather pillows. She sighed, "about four hours. So that makes it three p.m."

"Alis, I need pen and paper." When she retrieved it for me, I immediately informed Rhys of the impending attack on our home. _Expect the unexpected_ it said with a small rainbow on the back. Of course the original meaning was to arm Velaris, but it was also laced with the news of my pregnancy.

If I was to be on the front lines tomorrow, I was going to do whatever was in my power to defend my city. The message was clear, send a signal to the Night Court I no longer sided with Rhys.

But I had other plans, if I could signal to Rhys where I was, we could take Hybern down together. I realized how unrealistic my plan really was. But, this baby needed a father and I needed my mate.

Winnowing the pen and paper out of the Spring Court, I looked to Alis. "How far along do you think I am, Alis?"

"Well sweetie, that would depend on when your last bleeding was," her eyes shone in what I believed to be wonder.

I thought to myself for a couple seconds. The last time I had bled was a week before Rhys and I mated two months ago.

Sliding a hand down my abdomen, I met her gaze, "two months."

She smiled and laid her hand on top of mine, "well protect that little two month old for me."

Rhys' note appeared on the table; _safety ensured._

"Do you think he knows?" I asked.

"About Velaris or the baby?"

"Both, I guess."

Chuckling slightly, she patted my hand. "Well honey, men are not very good with hints. So I'd imagine he assumes it is only about Velaris. But once he gets a whiff of you, oh honey, you're in for it."

I snorted, _in for it._

" _In for what?"_

 _Rhys!_

" _What are you in for?"_

 _No time, there could be a daemanti here. Hybern has the court surrounded._

" _So, what's the plan?"_

 _Meet at Rita's tomorrow at eight. Hybern plans to launch the attack around seven._

I could feel him stroking the bond with pride. " _Anything else?"_

 _Like what?_

" _You tell me."_


	7. Chapter 7

Rhys

She didn't answer immediately. She pulled on the bond and stroked it happily.

"Rhys, we're pregnant. I'm pregnant."

I could not prevent the smile that stretched to my eyes and the tears that began to stream down my cheeks. _I know._

Surprise radiated down the bond in response. " _How?"_

Wiping away at the tears, I said, _the baby. I can feel her through the bond. I can feel her inside of you, Feyre. I can feel her call me 'Dad.'_

 _"Her?"_

 _Her. I'm bringing you and our daughter home tomorrow Feyre. It's not safe anymore._

" _I can't wait to see you."_

 _I know. Now go take care of my daughter darling._ I said, playfully hinting at her need for rest.

" _Ok. But one more thing, does she love me?"_

I had known of her pregnancy for about a month, and each night the baby would shout down the bond. Each night she would cry whenever Feyre was in distress. And I felt the bond quake whenever Tamlin tried to bed Feyre, only to reject him. The baby knew I was her dad and Feyre was her mom. She _knew_. _She loves you more than you know._

After ending my mental conversation with Feyre, I ventured into the outskirts of Velaris. The wards had to be heightened, and only I possessed enough power to do so. I stretched my arms out in necessity and allowed my power to pulsate toward the warded sphere surrounding the city. Upon my arrival, I found Azriel there, waiting for me.

"Any news?" He questioned, his shoulders drawn up with tension.

Strolling forward, I shoved my hands deep in my pockets. "They move on the city at seven a.m."

Nodding his head he turned toward the city, his voice heavy. "Can we win this, Rhys?"

Kicking a rock in my path, I sighed. "We are sure as hell going to try. Because, I'll be dammed if I go down without a fight."

"And Feyre?"

"She's coming home," I said beaming. "I am going to meet her at Rita's while you are leading the troops against Hybern's advances."

He moved to shake my hand, his grip firm. "And where will Mor and Amren be?"

"Mor will be my eye in the skies, and my backup in Hybern tries anything with Feyre. Amren will be back at the House of Wind protecting both the book and Feyre's sisters."

A wind rustled through the tress of Velaris, stirring the water that nourished the city; the home of Feyre's water wolves. Closing my eyes, I drank in the beauty of this once hidden gem, that had withstood not one attack but soon to be two.

"Azriel, I want my people to know of the impending danger. I want them to be prepared, and I want this city safe enough for an infant."

His voice was gruff and his posture stiff, "understood."

The rest of the night was a blur; Azriel, Mor, and I knocking on the homes of every resident of Velaris. We provided each family with armor and weaponry for use in dire situations as well as rations to sustain themselves if they get trapped within their homes.

Mor and I created and I also created an impenetrable bunker for all of the children to reside in until the opposition had been crushed. Families piled in, flooding the bunker, kissing their children. Tears ran ramped through the halls, finally letting the realization of war set in.

The children were given twin-size beds and cribs for the infants due to many generous donations. I told many parents that I would protect their children with my life, a promise I intended to keep. God, when my daughter is born, I couldn't imagine her leaving my sight.

Reaching for her through the bond, I caressed her. _Daddy's here. It will be alright, my love. Mommy and Daddy will be together again very soon._ Her small heartbeat began to thrum in response.

A small child approached me in the bunker, clinging to his blanket. "High Lord?" he stammered.

Bending down to match his gaze, I plastered a smile on my face. "Yes?" The bunker was bustling with noisy children, unsure of what to do without their parents.

"I'm scared."

I nodded, and opened my arms to him. He immediately ran within my grasp and I could not help but feel guilty for the predicament that faced all of these children. I unfolded my wings and wrapped them around us, enveloping him in warmth and protection. I tried to mumble calming messages of hope into his ear, but I was worried that he could sense the uncertainty within my voice as well.

 _Is this what fatherhood feels like? I felt my heart grow fonder of both the child Feyre was carrying and the boy I held in my arms. This, is more important than any war that could ever face Prythian._

Moving toward a bed with the boy in my arms, I carefully drew the covers. Laying the boy down, I swaddled him in the blanket he was affectionately attached to. Smoothing his unruly hair from his forehead I said, "Make a wish. Keep it in your heart, little one. This war that everyone keeps talking about is just a tiny bump. If you wish hard enough, that wish will overcome this tiny bump, and your wish will come true. I just know it."

He thought to himself for a moment, and then finally said, "I wish that my Mommy, Ianthe , will survive."

The realization struck me through the heart. The nose and the eyes were extremely similar, the gait. I pressed further, "Your mother's name is Ianthe?"

He nodded, clutching the blanket even closer to his body. Kneeling down, I leeched onto this new information. "Where is your mother, sweetheart?"

"Mommy said she was going to visit her best friend, Feyre."

I began to bang on the bond, pulling Feyre into comverstaion. But I was met with no reply and only the knowledge of the snake winding her way into Feyre's path. A snake jumping at the chance to sink her fangs into my mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I just want to apologize for my gap in updates. I recently have taken on two jobs and just could not update everyday. Please know I am working as hard as I can as I am very passionate about this fanfic. So please keep the comments and reviews coming I love to read them! Also, if you would like to follow my tumblr, I do a ton of ACOTAR/ACOMAF stuff my link is here blog/psydney17 thanks again!**

Feyre

The clamp around my mouth left me struggling for air that never came. Pushing harder against my lips, her voice came out harsh. " Move and I kill you."

Thrashing against the bed, I struggled for my powers, trying to shove her off.

Trying to speak against her chokehold, I could only mumble the words, "What do you want, Ianthe?"

Throwing back the sheets of my bed, she scanned the length of my body, scrutinizing as she moved between appendages. Her eyes settled on the subtle golden glow ebbing throughout my abdomen in the pale light of dusk. "I knew it," she snarled. "I knew it the moment I caught a whiff of your scent."

"You know nothing, Ianthe," I threw back, hurling myself at her mental shields.

"Your body reeks of him, any fool could smell it!" She said, her voice dropping to a menacing whisper.

My eyes went wide in fear, and I desperately returned to snaking my way into her mind. Her mental shields were nearly impenetrable, a skill she must have been taught. However, I found small slivers of opportunity within her mind, ones I took to immediately. _Tamlin, the baby is Tamlin's._ I maneuvered the thought into her mind, and molded into an essential part of her being.

"The baby is Tamlin's!" I interjected, but out loud this time.

"And yet…" she began tentatively, "why does your child's mind say otherwise?" She reached for the golden light swirling within me, and I swatted her hand away with ferocity that I had not seen in myself in a while. _Is she a daemanti?_

"Never touch me. Not after what you did to my sisters," I seethed.

Shaking her head impossibly slow, she clicked her tongue in distaste. "Oh, Feyre, I was merely helping them. Immortality suits them well don't you think?"

In a swift motion, I lunged for her, letting the claws become exposed and willing the ferocious beast within to come alive. But she displayed no noticeable reaction. I darted for her, but instead met with ragged breath and haggard movements. Something was wrong.

She examined her nails, feigning disinterest. "You like the new addition? Hybern said we might need to keep you on a _leash._ Isn't that right doggy?" The tired feeling was turning into a suffocating force; gnawing at the delicate life force beneath. My breathing became difficult, and I clawed at my throat in desperation.

Her wicked frame turned towards mine, and her steps became hastened and deliberate. Her pointed finger met with my chest, and she locked her vicious eyes in with mine. "Now listen here, and listen good. In exactly one hour when we invade Velaris, you are going to stay by my side. You and I are going to Rita's where you intended to meet your mate. And you will watch as I shred the father of that abomination you are carrying to shreds."

By the Cauldron I needed to reach him, but the lack of oxygen was making me delirious. Gasping, I reached for him through the bond. _Rhys! Rhys, please! Stay away from Rita's it's a trap! They know!_ But I received no response in return.

When I felt as though I had almost spent my last breath, Ianthe released the chokehold and fell to the floor in a heap. The oxygen rushed to my lungs and I coughed, taking it in far too quickly.

"Get dressed," she spat and moved towards the doorway. Stopping within the frame she didn't turn around. "By the way, you might want to tighten your shields a little. Didn't dear, Rhysand teach you better?" And she was gone.

 _Rhys!_ I screamed through the bond. _Please!_ I urged, the tears flowing freely now. Red, hot anger pounded through me and caused the golden glow of my abdomen to shift into a satisfying maroon; the color of blood. Laying a hand on the growing child, I huffed in frustration and fear. "I know, sweetie. Mommy is mad too. But I will not let anything happen to Daddy. _That is a promise."_

And the red glow subsided back into the loving golden warmth.

By the cauldron how can I get away from that snake of a woman?

" _Snake?"_

 _Rhys? Rhys!_

" _Feyre, there is something you need to know, ianthe she-"_

 _I know. She is a daemanti._

" _What?"_

 _She's a daemanti. And she knows I'm pregnant. She can read her mind._

" _Oh my god, Feyre. I'm taking you home with me immediately at Rita's. You can't be there. It's not safe!"_

 _Rhys no! Don't go to Rita's please! It's a trap._

" _I don't care! I am sure as hell not leaving you with her! "_

 _But-_

" _No buts! I have a plan. You and our little girl are coming home."_

 _Rhys, please!_

And he severed the connection before I could transfer any more thoughts to him.

An ensemble of Tamlin, Lucien, Ianthe, Hybern, Jurian, and I had assembled in front of the Spring Manor. Hybern and Jurian appeared to be scheming while Tamlin watched me with worrying eyes.

"She doesn't need to do this," he pleaded, his hands planted on my waist.

Chuckling, Hybern placed a tense hand on his shoulder. "Oh but Tamlin, how else shall this be done? How else can we make such a statement?" His grip tightened even more, and Tamlin's shoulders contorted. Hybern twisted his mouth into a sneer. "Besides, wouldn't you and her both enjoy watching her rapist writhe in pain and beg for mercy?" Tamlin winced and I almost felt a twinge of sympathy for him, _almost._

Hybern released Tamlin and he sighed in relief, anger boiling beneath his skin. Clapping his hands in excitement, Hybern cried, "Shall we begin?" And we winnowed to my home. That I had sworn to protect, and now would be the cause of its demise.

Attors flooded the skies of my city, blocking any sunlight that had broken through the mountain peaks. The wind carried a bone gnawing chill, and a whistling every time it picked up. The city itself seemed dead however, not a soul cowered in fear. Not a drop of blood flowed throughout the streets.

 _Where is everyone?_

Ianthe looked around, as astounded as I was a moment ago. She laid her hand on her belt, which held a jewel encrusted ash dagger. Bending toward my ear she yanked away hair blocking a clear transfer of sound. "You move and the kid dies. Understood?"

I gave a terse nod before she shoved me in the direction of the Rainbow. She and Hybern made some sort of motion to each other before he, Tamlin, and Jurian disappeared. Lucien had managed to disappear but I had no doubt he could defend himself.

Still, not a single soul had had shown themselves in this once hidden and breathing city. The heart of my home had been drained of its very blood. Something was very wrong. My stomach roiled with unease, slight butterflies making their way into my ribcage. I tried to reach the baby to calm her, but I realized my own unease was not helping.

As we approached Rita's, I immediately recognized him. The bond went taught immediately, and I felt him stroke the connection with pride. _Mine._ I swear even the baby inside did a flip at the sight of my mate. I was hit by the full force of his beauty, his olive skin radiating strength, his muscles even more defined than when I last him.

"Keep moving!" Ianthe barked, and shoved me into the restaurant. She removed the dagger and positioned it at my stomach, and I drew in a breath.

"Mommy?" Ianthe's Fae ears perked at the question. "Momma?" The tiny childlike voice said again.

Ianthe's features contorted into both an expression of fear and anger.

Rhys just smirked and shoved the source of the voice behind his body.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Ianthe." The voice cowering behind Rhys' legs whimpered. "My mate for your son."

She planted her feet firmlin into the ground and pressed the knife into my stomach so a rivulet of blood ran down my leg. Let out a slight cry, I struggled against the pain. Rhys' eyes glowered in rage.

"Let's try again Ianthe. You touch my mate again and your son dies."

"You wouldn't," she challenged.

And before anyone could react, Rhys yanked the little boy from behind his back and slit his thrat with an ash sword. "Oh but I would."


	9. Chapter 9

Rhys

Ianthe's face dropped in agony at first sight of blood. She fell to her knees and wept, her wails reaching an extremely high octave.

I looked at her with a smug look drawn across my face. "I warned you. My mate for your son, and you chose wrong." She lifted her head slowly, another tear falling to the floor. Her piercing blue eyes bore into mine with a ferocity I had seen many times before. Before I could react, she lunged at me, hands outstretched waiting for contact with my flesh. Unfortunately for her, she left her mental shields wide open during the emotional ordeal and I snaked my way in.

Her lunge was stopped short and she collapsed, writhing in pain. I moved to stand over her. Feyre looked at me with both fear and anger.

 _I'm sorry_ , my eyes said. She simply looked away.

Between her spasms, Ianthe spat, "You are no better than Amarantha. You will always just be her whore!" I bent down to take my chin in my hands, and I tilted her head so she met my gaze.

"Now listen here and listen good, I am _not_ her whore. The difference between Amaranth and I is the fact that I will spare your worthless life and your son's."

Snapping my fingers, I released the hold on her mind. She sat up and blinked in confusion, when she found her son no longer lying on the ground and covered in blood. "But how?"

"A glamour," Feyre said with a gasp. "He put a glamour on your son."

If I hadn't been mistaken, I saw Ianthe shed a tear and extend her arms to her son who ran into them. She stroked his hair affectionately and planted small, feathery kisses on his forehead. "It's ok Raylen, Mommy is here now." He nested further into her shoulder using his stubby little year old legs. Picking him up, she turned to me. "Consider this neutral territory Rhysand. Man for man. Our advances will continue to ensue."

Feyre rushed to my side before Ianthe could do any more harm to her. She bent down to my ear and her warm breath tickled my neck. "Shall we show her?" Taking her hand in mine, I kissed it and patted it for good measure.

"Not yet my love, not yet." Ianthe turned to leave Rita's with Raylen in tow and I grasped onto her mind. I sent fragments of mismatched information all of which coaxed her to forget. I removed any traces of Feyre from her mind and replaced them with images of Raylen playing in an open meadow with her following closely behind. I allowed her to keep traces of Hybern and the Spring Court only so she and Raylen would have somewhere to flee to.

When the wrought iron door finally clicked shut, Feyre and I both heaved a sigh of relief.

I turned to her and took her face in my hands. "My mate," I purred. "Are you hurt? Did they touch you?" She simply shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes.

Wiping away at her wet face, she gave a shy smile. "I'm perfect." She touched her stomach. "We're perfect."

I fell to my knees in awe and lifted her shirt. There, on her abdomen, a small but noticeable bump was beginning to form. The bump glowed a vibrant cobalt with a slight twinkling. She chuckled, "that's new!"

I the swirling colors; enamored with the intricate patterns flowing within my mate. "Well, she is a Night Court baby after all. She knows who are Mommy and Daddy are."

She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. "I think the glow shows her emotions. Anytime I thought of you, she'd give off a blue or red like. And anytime I was content, the bump glowed gold. But, I think this one means love."

Standing up, I put her shirt back down. Locking my eyes with hers, I melted. Pulling her into a hug, the bond radiated strength and love. "I love you." The statement came out as a mumble and I couldn't help the tears that flowed freely.

Feyre broke from the hug and looked at me from beneath her lashes. Using her thumb, she wiped any tears from my face. "I love you too," she said with a smile. And she continued to smile through the kiss. She crashed her lips onto mine, and enveloped me in beautiful darkness. Several moans escaped her mouth as I lifted her onto one of the table, pushing aside any stray dishes.

Her eyes became glossy with desire, an expression I dreamt about since our last encounter. She fumbled with the hem of my shirt but didn't hesitate to lift it over my head. She blushed slightly and traced a finger up my bare skin.

Following the inky swirls of black on my skin, she sighed at curve. " _Beautiful,"_ She said through the bond. Her words alone may be enough to toss me over the edge.

"My turn," I smirked. Tamlin or Ianthe had her stuffed into a frothy pink dress, her corset drawn as tight as possible. Placing my hands on the back of the dress, I pulled and a glorious ripping echoed throughout the room. Her delicious breasts were displayed and I moved to kiss each one. She moaned slightly and threw her head back in pleasure. My hand encased her waist, ensnaring her in my grasp.

" _Mine_ ," I huffed in between kisses. She leaned into my touch, her long brassy hair tickling my face.

Her back became ramrod straight for a moment and I looked up in confusion. "The baby," she giggled, her cheeks becoming rosy. The bump was swirling with a noxious green, an obvious sign of disgust.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. Daddy, will stop touching Mommy!" Feyre shook her head and clicked her tongue, mocking me. Despite the comedy value in the whole situation the bump returned to its glorious night sky pattern.

She gave me her tattooed hand and I happily obliged. "We should probably get back anyway. Mor and Azriel are waiting." She nodded and allowed me to pull her down from the table, my desire still lingering.

Her naked body screamed for my touch, but I fought my instincts and grabbed a set of Illyrian fighting leathers that I had been hiding behind the lunch counter. Snatching them away she beamed, "God, It feels like forever since I've worn these." I couldn't agree more, those leathers signified more than the oncoming war. They signaled her home, her comfort only found within the Night Court.

She sighed in content as the tight fabric slid over her slight frame. They still fit perfectly, even though the top clung slightly to the growing child within her. "War looks good on us, huh baby?" She asked the bump.

I couldn't agree more.


	10. Chapter 10

Feyre

The Illyrian fighting leathers clung to my every curve, and highlighted the outline of the baby ever so slightly. I ran my fingers over the familiar fabric with a small grin stretching across my lips. _Home._

Rhys' hungry eyes devoured my body, arousal still written in his gaze. _Later,_ I said through the bond. He understood immediately and pulled me into a warm embrace one last time.

"Remember," he said, "My top priority is to keep you both safe. If something is wrong, you get me. You do not fight this alone, Feyre." I nodded and buried my head deeper in the crook of his neck. He chuckled deeply and broke away. "That's my girl. Now let's go get' em."

My fae ears pricked with a slight movement. Rhys and I were perched behind the restaurant, awaiting any sign of danger. "Where is everyone?" I whispered.

He turned his head slightly, but kept his peripheral vision trained on the open space before us. "All of the kids are in a hidden bunker. As for the adults, they are either fighting in the army or hiding in their homes. Surprisingly, most were more than willing to fight." I nodded, however I wasn't surprised. Velaris was a city of dreamers, lovers, and passionate people. Velaris signified the paradise many spend years searching for. My people were not going to allow this city to fall to rubble without a fight.

My crouched stance was beginning to cause my legs to cramp up, Cauldron how I ached to be able to spread my wings and slice the throats of every attor covering the sky.

"Me too," Rhys said, smirking.

"Oh stop it you," I cried and swatted his shoulder. "But seriously, we need to make a move now. But how do we avoid them?" I pointed to the black mass of flying creatures.

"I have an idea. Azriel is on the ground with the troops and Mor is the eye in the sky. I think we could be the most help to the ground troops if we winnow there. Feyre, I want you to get into Tamlin's mind and see where he is. We can use that to our advantage." Furrowing my brow, I closed my eyes in concentration. Sending feelers in the direction of Tamlin's mentals walls, I found his brooding figure. His mental defenses were dangerously low, and I slipped in quite easily.

 _What am I doing here? Why did I agree to use Feyre as a pawn?_ His thoughts seemed to say. I wanted to scream into his mind, _fight you prick! Pick up a weapon and fight for once, don't be so foolishly weak!_

I thought better of my ideas and wound my way into his very being until I was Tamlin himself.. His eyes opened easily to me and I looked around. Hybern was to his right, looking rather impatient and brooding. Jurian was to his left and had a sword drawn, obviously unnerved by the eerie silence. Looking past the two men I saw Hybern's troops assembled in front of them, awaiting instruction. The troops were situated along the Sidra with menacing armor and bearing ash swords as well as arrows. A strong bark from Hybern motivated them all to move further into the Rainbow, directly into where Azriel would be waiting.

"They are along the Sidra. If we go now we reach Azriel in time."

"Stay safe, my mate," he urged and kissed me passionately before winnowing us to Azriel's side.

Azriel was tense, his shoulders drawn taut. "Az?" He turned tentatively, skepticism written across his face.

"Feyre, is it really you?" He scanned my face and I nodded, confidence radiating.

Rhys put a wearying hand on Azriel's shoulder and squeezed; a warning. "They're coming right now Azriel. Are we ready?" He glanced to the expansive horde of people to our backs.

Sighing, Azriel said, "I'm sure we will know soon enough."

I moved to grip Rhys' hand tenaciously, afraid to let go. _It's now or never_ , I said through the bond. He met my gaze in agreement.

Our first sign of danger was an increasing number of attors who preyed upon our people. They began to dive bomb and slash at the army behind us. Now or never, I thought to myself. Along with Rhys, I winnowed as fast as I could into the sky and slashed the throats of as many attors as I could with my ash swords.

Illyrians stormed the sky left and right, falling occasionally in defeat. I watched a slender woman fall in particular, a woman I had seen many times. Rita. _I'm so sorry_ , I tried to say. But I was cut short by an attor ripping an excruciatingly pointed beak across my shoulder.

Bellowing, I let several drop so of blood fall before I gripped the world again. Unleashing the fire beneath my bones, I scorched the pathetic creature until he resembled a skewered chicken.

"Everybody back!" I screamed, and watched as each warrior fell to the ground in confusion. The attors attempted to follow suit, but were stopped short by a combination of blaze and high winds. Bones rained from the sky and brought with them the smell of destruction.

" _Nice,"_ Rhys praised through the bond.

I huffed, the baby causing me to tire more quickly than usual. _I'm a little fatigued, can you get a read on them?_

I couldn't see my mate anywhere, but I could almost sense him nodding and setting to work immediately. " _I-I can't. Tamlin's defenses are up! Someone is controlling h-"_

But he never finished his sentence. " _Rhys!"_

My eyes were wide in fear and Azriel looked to me in concern. "What s it?"

"I can't reach-"

" _Feyre, sweetie_?" The purr of the voice was wrong.

 _Where is he?_ I pleaded, pounding against the intruder in my mind.

Hybern's ragged chuckle sounded throughout my head. " _Well, why don't you turn yourself and that precious child you're carrying over to me, and maybe then I'll release your precious mate."_


	11. Chapter 11

Feyre

Distress was written all over my face, I was sure of it. If anyone were to touch my mate, I would have to reveal the power that lay beneath my fingertips. There was no more hiding it. Just as I had escaped eternal imprisonment, my mate may have fallen captive to it.

I was vaguely aware of someone shaking my shoulders at a furious pace. "Feyre, what's happened?"

My words came out mumbled and inaudible. Azriel grabbed my cheek and scanned my eyes intently, "What. Happened?" He drew out every word, making sure his point had gotten across.

My eyes were glassy when I spoke. "I have to turn myself and the baby in. It's Rhys, they have him." Azriel released the death grip he had on my body and processed the new information. His troops were still awaiting another round of threats to insinuate death.

Azriel ran a hand through his hair and kicked a rock in frustration. "You're pregnant," he stated plainly with a tinge of questioning.

I nodded, my expression grim. "A girl."

He moved to touch the small bump on my abdomen. He huffed, and didn't meet my eyes. "No, Feyre. It's not what Rhys would want."

My brows furrowed in determination, "I have to."

"Feyre, do you have any clue how hard it is for Fae to conceive? This may be your only chance at a child! Rhys wouldn't want his daughter to die before birth, let alone his mate." At this point Azriel had tried to restrain me, but my powers proved to be stronger than his arms.

Escaping his grasp using an old mind trick, I moved from his reach out of breath. "If Mor was trapped somewhere like this you would go to the ends of the earth to save her. I'm just doing the same. I'm sorry." His eyes were pleading, but the comment of Mor seemed to strike him.

As I unfolded and stretched my wings, he laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry too… Please keep my niece safe." My smile was warm and radiant, my nod hopeful. I enveloped the large mass of man into my grasp and held him in a warm embrace.

My face only reached his chest and I mumbled against the musculature, "I will always be your High Lady, and Rhys your High Lord. No matter the outcome."

Although the normally blue skies of Velaris were free of attors, they were laden with foul smelling smoke. The smell resembled something laced with a mortal drug; hallucination and madness inducing.

The smoke rested heavily on my leathery wings, and made visibility of the ground below extremely difficult. I dove in and out of the thick smog any time my Fae ears picked up on the slightest reverberation below.

" _Feyre darling, come out come wherever you are!"_ Hyberns gruff voice echoed throughout my mind, sending chills up my spine.

 _Don't you dare touch him,_ I warned.

A faint clicking sounded within my head, tapping incessantly. " _Come on Feyre, you have five minutes to find your mate, or I launch my attack on Velaris and your mate loses a wing. Tick tock."_

Five minutes. Five minutes. Five minutes.

I was distracted and my head wasn't clear enough to find Rhys, so much so I ran right into something hard. "What the hell?" I screamed in frustration.

"Well hello, to you too, High Lady."

My eyes shifted up to the masculine face in front of me. Blood dripped from the massive bat like wings, struggling to suspend him in air. "Cassian, your wings!"

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Not now, Feyre. We need to go _now._ "

My face dropped, "No, they have Rhys. I have to find him."

Cassian grabbed my hand and dragged me through the air, talking as we flew. "Mor and I, we found him."

I gasped, "How?"

I stared intently at the back of his awaiting a reply as we weaved through the thick fog. "Ever since you two mated, you have a very distinct scent. I can trace it for miles.."

We were approaching, from what I could tell, the outlying region of Velaris where the wards were maintained.

"Why here?" I whispered.

Cassian simply pointed to the spherical ward, and noticeable cracks ran down the sides. He nudged me slightly, out of breath, "We are close to very of edge of Rhys' defenses, and he is not as strong here."

Descending through the smoke, I picked up on voices bickering at one another. I could make out broken sentences containing the words, _idiot, pregnant, night court slut, death, wall_. None of the words were particularly appealing.

We cleared through the jaded sky and probably thirty feet below, figures paced. The outline of my mate was restrained to a post, his wings tacked to two other posts as well. The horrific figures of Jurian, Hybern, Tamlin, and Ianthe (her son now missing) paced each periodically checking their watches.

" _Tick tock."_

I turned to Cassian, and he nodded. The element of surprise would be my best friend. Bracing myself, I allowed the anger to boil beneath my skin, and smoke to seep from my fingertips.

I smiled vibrantly just as Hybern roiled throughout my head, _"Times up darling."_

Hybern moved toward Rhysand below and I threw all of the fire within my being in his direction. The fire was a horrific blue, signifying the intensity of its heat.

Hybern saw the fire a second too late and it singed seared his Fae skin, releasing a satisfying hiss. Hybern's screams came loudly and I enjoy the low bellows he was making.

Jurian, Ianthe and Tamlin seethed.

I lowered myself to the ground and allowed Hybern a moment of rest to recuperate. If he wanted a fight, a fight he shall have.

I squared my hips and lowered my eyes on the three remaining.

Tamlin's face had a stunned and betrayed look written all over. Ianthe's was cunning and manipulative, and Jurian appeared to not care.

Ianthe lunged for me first, and I met her advance with an outstretched claw that pierced her thin stomach with a sickening _slick._ She fell to the ground in a heap, still breathing.

Tamlin looked at me wide-eyed, hands in the air. "Feyre, what happened to us?"

I stepped closer and I saw his animal form starting to take shape throughout his body. Jurian was now examining his fingertips, and I knew Cassian was looking out for me from the skies.

I cocked my head to side in mock disbelief. "Well Tamlin, you and I were done whenever you locked me in that damned house. I was dying Tamlin." I stepped closer, his claws flexing. I dropped my voice to menacing whisper, "I was dying."

Fur began to patch onto his skin, his growl evident. "I loved you. I loved you with all my heart-"

I raised my hand, water from the Sidra swirling in my palm. "Love can be a poison." Without the slightest hesitation I knocked him on his backside with a backbreaking force. He was moaning in pain, grunting when he tried to move.

 _You all underestimated me. I am the High Lady of the Night Court and I shall be feared-_

Blinding pain swept through my abdomen and settled in my uterus. Clutching at the delicate region, I winced in pain. I clutched for my powers, but they were useless.

Jurian and Hybern were now standing over me, smirking Hybern's skin was horrifically burned and was blistering into a gruesome mask. "Not so powerful now, Feyre Cursebreaker," sneered Jurian, hands on his hips.

The pain was getting stronger now, and I allowed myself a look at the baby. The bump on my abdomen was getting bigger, it was swelling to the size of a child who was full term.

I reached for my powers once again, but found only the sensation of blinding pain. "What," I huffed, "are you doing to me?"

Hybern snapped his fingers, and the bottoms to my Illyrian leathers disappeared. You may want to catch the baby, you're nearly ten centimeters."

"No-I'm only two months. That's-…no!"

Hybern patted my head in satisfaction and looked at me like a child, "It's an old secret of the Cauldron dear, I merely brought the child you are carrying to full term. And right about now, it seems as though you are ready to deliver. Oh, and please do name the child after me."

The pain was continuing to rip through my lower half and I screamed. And the pair chuckled as they winnowed away.


	12. Chapter 12

Feyre

Blood was everywhere. Blood consumed me.

Blood covered Tamlin and Ianthe.

Blood covered the ground beneath my bottom.

Blood dripped from the post where Rhys was tied, his face slackened with closed eyes.

Cassian had been watching from the sky, figuring I could defeat my enemies alone. He was at my side instantly, shaking me.

I loosed a scream as contraction hit. There shouldn't be so much blood, I thought.

I turned to Cassian, my breathing heavy, "Get him." He understood immediately, determination glinting in his scared eyes. Something was wrong, and he knew it too.

I heard several grunts from across the ledge where blood flowed freely, and a moan of pain pierced the now mid day air. Cassian placed Rhys' limp body next to mine and my eyes shifted to his in concern, only to cross as another fatal contraction ravaged my body. I needed one of us healthy and coherent enough for this delivery.

"Cassian, I need a knife now!" I yelled through another contraction. For the first time in my life I had seen Cassian scared, his eyes darting back and forth as he fumbled in his weapon's belt for a knife. Handing it to me, fingers trembling, he turned away.

I placed the knife on my left forearm away from any important veins and arteries, and sliced through the skin roughly, creating a jagged gash. The blood poured from the wound in dark red rivulets.

"Stay with me Rhys!" I urged, and lifted his mouth to my open wound. Moving his mouth with my hand, I coaxed his slackened face to drink. His body obeyed command, something I was thankful for. Within seconds, the pallor diminished from his lifeless face was and was replaced with a flush full of vital.

His eyes flew open with wild, dilated pupils. His breathing came out heavily and desperate while I clutched my abdomen in agony. Rhys looked at me if I were a doll, that were once fragile but was cracked under a careless hand. "The baby," he said gasping.

I nodded and moaned as my muscles contracted under the weight of the baby. "Rhys, you have to deliver her!" Feverous tears were rolling down my cheeks as he looked scared beyond disbelief.

"I-I don't know-"

Cassian turned back around at the sound of his High Lord's voice and knelt beside us. "Rhys if you don't do this Feyre and your daughter are going to die!"

I took my mate's hand in mine and squeezed, riding out the next contraction. _Please,_ my actions seemed to say.

Rhys braced himself at my lower half while Cassian supported my shoulders. I leant back into Cassian's strong frame without prompting, thankful for the support.

Bending my legs for better access to the baby, Rhys' face paled. "Feyre, lower your mental shields now."

"Why-"

"Just trust me. Now, Feyre!"

I lowered the shields fortifying my mind and let the gentle embrace of Rhys envelope me in darkness. He sent calming images of us laying tangled, in the bed sheets and having family dinners through the bond. Until I heard the sickening crunch of bones. _My_ bones.

And yet, no pain. "What did you do?" I said locking eyes with his scared face.

"Your hips..." he said, lip quivering. "I broke them. That way the baby can slide through."

I nodded and Cassian rubbed my shoulders, just as confused as I was.

Sighing, Rhys grasped my hand. "I'm going to return the pain, Feyre. You need to be able to push. Tell me when you are ready."

My heart pounded against my chest, eyes wild. "Give me something to bite down on," I said with a set jaw.

Fumbling in his weapons belt, cassia pulled out a syphon and placed it inside my mouth. Biting into the grainy mineral, I closed my eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

"Ready?" I nodded.

The pain flooded my body like a tidal force crushing a damn. It was full force and relentless, darkness looming.

"Push, Feyre!" And with every fiber of my being, I bore down and pushed. I pushed for several minutes, the blood continually flowing.

At one point Rhys announced that he saw the head, and that she had beautiful golden hair like mine. I continued to push, embracing the movement, embracing the pain.

"You just need the shoulders, Feyre, you're doing great." I was biting into the siphon so hard, that the sharpened edges were cutting the delicate skin of my mouth, resulting in even more blood.

And with one final push, my body was met with reprieve. A delicate cry made Velaris go silent. A High Princess.

My eyes flew open, eager to devour my daughter with my eyes. "She's beautiful," Rhys said in awe. He laid her on my chest and I stroked the golden tuft of hair sprouting on her head to calm her. Eventually her cries turned into whimpers.

Rhys took my battered body from Cassian, and embraced me and our newborn daughter. Cassian looked on with approval and love for the precious thing, his smile glowing.

"Damaris," I said, my voice of a happiness addict.

"What?" Rhys said, kissing my forehead.

"Damaris. Her name is Damaris."

His eyes widened in disbelief, tears making his eyes glassy. "You want to name her after my sister?"

I nodded, the world around me going fuzzy. "Yeah, I think that would be great." My words were becoming slurred, my head pounding. "It's so…pretty."

Cassian slapped my cheek, "Feyre! Do not go to sleep, do you hear me? Stay awake!"

Sleep? Sleep sounded nice.

Rhys was shouting now, I don't know why. "She's losing too much blood! We need to get her to a healer now!"

 _I don't need a healer. I'm fine,_ I thought. Why was Cassian hitting me?

My head lulled to the side, my eyes blinking very slowly. My body was in a blissful dreamlike state, and pain was a mere nuisance tugging at my attention.

Blood was everywhere. Blood consumed me.

Blood covered Tamlin and Ianthe.

Blood covered the ground beneath my bottom.

Blood seeped from my baby's womb into the bond.

Blood enveloped me in darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Rhys

Feyre's head lulled to the side when I picked her up in a bridal hold, her facial muscles relaxed. I kicked in the door to the House of Wind, not bothering to care about the loud thud of the door hitting the old wooden paneled walls.

Amren ran into the room, horrified, book in hand. "What happened?"

Moving aside any miscellaneous bottles on the countertop, I laid her limp body on the cool granite surface. "She was pregnant, two months," I added quickly. "He brought the baby to turn and induced her labor at full force. She's lost too much blood already." She turned to the small child sleeping fitfully in Cassian's arms. The child already had a sixth sense for emotions.

Setting the book aside, she headed for the door. "I'll get a healer." I nodded, and continued to tend to Feyre, as the door clicked shut.

"Stay with me, my mate," I said, tenderly touching the soft skin on her face, brushing any stray hairs away. She was breathing, but the breaths came slowly and were very shallow.

"Can't you do something?" Cassian said, his eyes glassy.

I shook my head, "I can only will people to death. I can't will them to live. She has to want it for herself."

Amren returned with a healer within a timeframe of fifteen minutes. The man was a wiry, and lanky fae. His glasses rested on the tip of his nose and his hair was gelled perfectly slick to his head.

One look at the blood soaking her bottom half, and he was clearing everyone from the kitchen. My daughter began to cry, the wails shrill and unnerving. Handing her to me, Cassian retired to the living room. One look at him could provide one word; exhaustion. His wings were caked with blood, his face worn. He shouldn't have left the house. Yet, if he hadn't, Feyre and I may still be laying on that stretch of land suffering.

Amren quickly followed him, taking the book with her. Mor and Azriel burst into the house as well, him carrying her. One look at Feyre and Azriel stopped dead in his tracks. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go…" Mor bristled at his words and looked to him in confusion.

Addressing both of us, he sighed, "Hybern contacted her through a mind link. He told her he had you, and that to save you, she must surrender both the baby and herself."

Mor piped up, "Baby?" I nodded turning do the delicate child in my hand was visible. Behind me, the healer was busy at work on Feyre's broken body.

Mor escaped Azriel's grasp, and hobbled toward the child, her right foot obviously in pain. "What happened to you?" I smirked.

She waved me off, and reached for the infant. "Damaris," I revealed, her name like candy on my lips.

Mor cooed and took the child from my arms, cradling her. "You are beautiful. Just like your mother," she lifted her eyes to me. "How is she?"

I turned back to Feyre, running a hand through my hair. "Breathing. I had to break her hips in order to deliver the baby."

She gasped and cradled the child closer to her breast. Azriel moved to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do me a favor," I said. "Take Damaris into the living room with everyone else. I'm going to stay with her, but I think we need to give the healer some space to operate."

She nodded and walked toward the living room, stopping to place a hand on my shoulder. "This is Feyre, she's a fighter."

She was a fighter, certainly. I had no clue of what happened during her confrontation with Hybern. All I can remember clearly is the sight of attors falling from the sky, ash daggers and arrows embedded in their misshapen bodies. Feyre asked if I could get a read on Tamlin. Finding the connection wasn't quite strong enough, I ventured closer to the ground. Next thing I knew is Hybern's troops had me restrained, a knife to each wing. Attempting to reach for their minds, I found each one devoid of thoughts, as if their minds were controlled by the urge to fight.

I seethed for Hybern to release me, but he had his troops slowly beat and hack away at my wings until I was renedered unconscious. I was quite confused as to how my wings remained in tact and youthful after the event.

I awoke on the expanse of land overlooking Velaris with Feyre in a level of pain that I could not comprehend. Her body although dilated, was not prepared for the delivery, and I had no choice but to break her hipbones. The snap of her hips sent a horrific shiver down my spine and flowed through my being. _It's for her and the baby's own good_ , I told myself. _She won't live unless you do this._ She experienced no pain from the splintering of bone, until I let it wash over her.

Watching her in agony was difficult, knowing I could do nothing to save her from this. She needed the pain in order to continue to push. And by the cauldron when the Damaris was born, I couldn't help the tear that snaked its way from my cheek onto her bruised and battered body as I lifted her from between her mother's legs.

 _That's our daughter._ She had Feyre's nose and my olive skin. She had Feyre's golden hair and my blue eyes. And she was perfect. And the moment was perfect until the blood loss became uncontrollable and Feyre shut her eyes to the world.

And now, I stand with my hand clutching hers, while the healer braces her hips, and sets them back into the proper position.

"The chances of her walking again are rather slim," he said bluntly. I knew that was a possibility, and I feared it.

I gulped and smoothed away my tears that were falling on her delicate face. "Anything else?"

Examining her pelvic region, he didn't look up. "She's lost far too much blood, High Lord. I am doing what I can."

I nodded glumly and knocked tentatively on the door of the bond. _Feyre, darling? I know you can't hear me right now, and-and that's ok. You take all the time you need to heal sweetie. You've earned it. And our daughter, she is stunning. She looks just like you but also me. She already crinkles her nose like you do._

The healer tapped me on the shoulder with eyes wide, "I-I've never seen this before. But if you're doing something, keep doing it. She's showing signs of life within her comatose."

I set my jaw determined and broke through the bond again. _I love the name you picked for her. Damaris, Greek for gentle. Everyone is here, waiting for you to wake up. Mor was enamored with Damaris immediately, just wait, she is going to spoil her beyond belief. As for me- I'm going to watch in awe as you paint her room with the scape of Velaris, with it's sweeping views and Rainbow. The Rainbow that you are known as the defender of…_

"Her pulse is getting stronger!" The healer exclaimed.

Taking her angular face within my hands, I stroked her cheek with my thumb. _I love you, my mate._ And much to the healers distaste, I crashed my lips onto hers. She tasted of dust and blood yet somehow of lavender.

I slight sound escaped her mouth in the form of a moan. "Feyre?"

With incredible strength, she pushed my lips harder against her own and her striking eyes flew wide open. Breaking away I frantically kissed her face everywhere. "By the cauldron you scared!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks.

The healer sat next to us, still seated at her pelvic region, his jaw on the floor. "I've- never in my life! By the cauldron! You were losing too much blood and dying and now you're alive and you seem to be doing perfectly!"

She nodded texting her limbs. When she moved to sit up, she cried in pain. "That is going to be sore for a very long time," I said laying her back down on the table. She nodded in understanding, obviously a little frustrated.

The healer was packing up his things as Mor walked into the kitchen, Damaris in tow. Feyre couldn't hide the gasp that escaped her lips. "She's beautiful…" With arms outstretched Mor placed a sleeping Damaris into her mother's arms. Feyre kissed our daughter with a featherlight touch and stroked her tiny back lovingly. Willing the child awake, Feyre caught a glance of the striking blue eyes behind her eyelids. "Wow…" She whispered.

I chuckled deeply at the exchange, pride embedded in my laughter. I pointed to the baby, addressing Feyre, "I made that!"

Two figures rushed down the stairs stumbling over each other. "Feyre?" They said simultaneously. Feyre moved to nod, but feore she could finish they enveloped her in a rough in embrace. Turning her attention to the child in her hands, she smiled with pride.

"Nesta, Elain, I'd like you to meet your new niece, Damaris. Damaris, this is auntie Nesta and this is auntie Elain." Both cooed and ogled over our daughter, smiling foolishly.

"Elain?" A masculine voice said from the door. "Is it really you?" He said with disheveled auburn hair and eye whirring.


	14. Chapter 14

Feyre

Lucien stood in the corridor of the House of Wind, his breathing heavy. I looked to him in surprise and he met my expression with a similar gaze. Taking a chance, he stepped farther into the room, eyeing Elain and the lack of engagement ring on her finger.

She bristled under the scrutiny, and his russet eye under whirred intensely at the interaction. He threw a nervous hand at the base of his neck and his cheeks flushed briefly in embarrassment. "I just…I just had to know you were safe," he said the floor, shying away from her anxious gaze.

Elain motioned in dismissal, approaching him cautiously. A shy smile lit up her delicate features and she brushed a stray piece of golden hair behind her ear. Lucien looked up momentarily to catch the gesture and seemed enamored with the small flow of hair.

"I'm fine now," she said calmly. Her stance was hopeful yet waiting.

"Yes, yes, we are all just peachy," Nesta interjected her arms crossed in defiance. Her words were sharp and her cheeks became horrifically hollow.

He stepped back, unaware of the sharp tongue that Nesta possessed. "Pardon me Lady Nesta, but did I offend you?"

The whole room was silent, even for Damaris who had fallen into a deep slumber on my chest. He challenged her with hos eyebrows, urging her to send a gut-wrenching blow his way. The whole room could sense the tension arising between these two, fighting over Elain, whom each cherished differently.

Cassian although weak, leant into her ear; enduring the anger seeping from every pore of her body. She shook her head several times, her body tremoring from the rage that couldn't contain itself. He grabbed her shoulders and physically turned her away from the scene unfolding before our eyes. She struggled against his grip, fighting his strength. "You don't touch her!" She yelled to no one in particular.

The outburst awoke Damaris; her shrill cries piercing the night air. Running a soothing hand over her scalp, I smoothed the unruly raven hairs already appearing on her head. Rhys looked to the baby and I with an unsettling frown.

"I think she's hungry," I offered. "Do you think you could hand me a blanket?" Everyone seemed to block the stairwell to the bedrooms and Rhys posed no hesitation in barreling right through everyone.

Within seconds, he returned with a velvet-lined blanket of pink, with the _Damaris_ embroidered on the corner. "How?" I wondered aloud.

Mor blushed slightly, her eyes glowing. "You like it?" Cradling the child against my chest, I draped the blanket over my left breast. "I love it." Undoing the buttons on my shirt, I heard the bickering begin to ensue again.

"You stay away from her!"

"I love her-"

"You don't even know love, you idiot!"

"How dare you!"

"What?"

"I have known love for as long as I can remember. Elain may choose to love me as well."

"No she won't!"

"Maybe she would if you weren't always standing in her way!"

Agitated by the lack of quiet in the room, words flew from my mouth unintentionally. "Elain may love whomever she chooses! Nesta you have no right to tell her she may not love Lucien, and Lucien you have no right to tell Nesta that as her sister, she is preventing Elain from love!"

And the room fell silent, except for the sucking of the small child on my breast. Elain looked to each face in the room, her eyes distracted and wild. She shook her head with a drawn out sigh escaping her rosy lips. "I do believe I will retire to my quarters for the night. Lucien," she curtsied, "it was a pleasure to meet you. And Nesta," she turned away, "please find another room to stay in tonight."

Rhys graciously offered Lucien a room for the night, to which he reluctantly accepted. Before he could turn in for the night, I grabbed his arm. "How are you?"

He kicked at the tabletop I was laying upon in frustration. "How do you think, Feyre?" In the dim candlelight of midnight, he rubbed his temples. He began to pace and I followed his steps with watchful eyes. "How did you do it, Feyre?"

"Do what?" I pushed.

Rhys quietly descended the stairs, our daughter pressed tightly to his muscular chest. Everyone else had resorted to the solitude of sleep, unsure of how to approach the problem that now lay before us.

" _Is now a good time?"_ He probed.

 _I think so…Maybe you could offer him some advice in the mating department?_

Rhys nodded to himself, coaxing himself to approach a man who never had an affinity for the Night Court.

"Lucien?" Rhys tried.

A frustrated smirk spread across Lucien's cheek, "Pardon me High Lord for infringing upon your property."

Tossing his chin high into the air, Rhys tried again. "This is my court and you will respect me. I have offered you asylum as you seek the affection of your mate and distance from the High Lord of Spring. Also, Feyre is not my property. She has her own free will and that is something I never intend to take from her."

Lucien met Rhys' stiff gaze and offered a hand in reconciliation. "Understood. Truce?"

The handshake was terse but meaningful as both men took seats next to my table. Damaris snored slightly in her sleep and drool ran down Rhys' freshly pressed shirt. I sent a laugh down the bond, which earned me a mocking glare.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Rhys purred in satisfaction. "So Elain, huh?" Lucien nodded, glancing from myself to Rhys, unsure if trusting him was a good idea.

"Well what do you want to know, Lucien?"

Furrowing his brow in concentration, Lucien spoke. "I guess, just how do I make her happy?"

Rhys chuckled deeply, as sleep began to creep its way into the corners of my eyes. "Well to keep an Archeron girl happy…," he began, his voice like silk.

 _Don't. You. Dare._

"To keep an Archeron woman happy, you must be able to please her with your wingspan as well as your tongue."

 _You prick._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Just thought I'd pop in for a little update… So as far as updating goes, there will be no updates next week as I will be on vacation and will not have access to a computer. So please be patient loves! I've also gotten some questions about matings from Cassian's POV and I'm thinking of doing some one shots under a different name, as I'd like to keep Tethered to the Starlight primarily from Rhys and Feyre's POV and eventually Damaris'. But anyways, keep the comments coming; I try to respond to as many as possible! By the way, this chapter will be mostly Feysand fluff so I'm sorry if that bores you, I just really enjoy writing it! I promise the next chapter (which will be up tomorrow) will have more action! Oh and PS smut ahead…**

Rhys

Lucien had soon gone to bed after our chat, feeling rather discouraged. In his defense, the circumstances were rather bleak considering the obstacle that Nesta posed and the shyness that Elain exhibited. I couldn't help but sympathize with him as I remembered the feeling of trying to win over Feyre's affections. When you are hit by the impact of your mate, everything about them is magnified by a hundred. Her beauty becomes intensified; her heart and her soul encompass your whole being. And Cauldron when her body becomes intertwined with your own, the stars themselves speak to you with the words of Gods.

I had been staring at my mate blissfully asleep on the table with her golden hair splayed around her head. She whimpered slightly in her sleep, which Damaris was doing in my arms as well.

Her fragile little body shifted in my arms as I took each stair one by one, on my way to her bedroom. The House of Wind boasted a nursery that was gilded and featured a hand painted ceiling, complete with gilded stars. Her little bassinet lay centered in the room with the same gilded stars dripping from its wicker base.

"Here you go beautiful," I said laying the tiny bundle into the bassinet. She fit perfectly in the space, as if it had been designed for her hundreds of years ago. A slight yawn escaped her mouth as she stretched each of her tiny limbs, finding a new position outside of my arms.

When she finally settled in, I kissed her once more on the forehead before leaving the room. Back in the kitchen, Feyre had settled onto her stomach and was clutching the thin sheet spread across the table. Bending down to match her height, I smoothed away the hair that covered her back and she shivered slightly. "Prick," she moaned and turned away from me.

My chuckle came out deep and throaty. "Who? Me?" I feigned surprise.

Flipping onto her back, she also flipped me an unladylike gesture. Grabbing her hand, I folded the obscene finger back into its rightful place and caressed the knuckle.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me up?" she said rolling her eyes. Instead of answering her, I scooped her up bridal style and steadied myself with her in my arms. She looked up hesitantly with an intense hunger I had never seen within her before.

"Yes, my mate?" I said, cocking my brow.

"Well," she said, stroking my chest, "why don't you carry me upstairs and you'll find out."

Somewhere deep inside of me, a deep guttural purr sounded and my steps hastened.

Placing her on the bed gently as to not aggravate her hip, I smoothed the skin of her cheek with my thumb. She closed her eyes at my touch, pulling me toward her. I pulled off my shirt with ease and she took in a sharp inhale of breath. "Cauldron how I've missed this," she said. Turning this way and that I gave her a full few of my musculature.

She threw a pillow in my direction and used her pointer finger to signal to me to come closer. Her weight shifted underneath mine as I crawled toward where she lay on the bed, her breathing quickening. Starting at her toes, I kissed each toe tenderly relishing in the taste of her skin. She giggled at the ticklish sensation, which sent me into a frenzy. Placing pressure on her legs to still her, I moved my lips further up her legs sucking, kissing, and licking as I go.

Her eyes flew open in surprise, welcoming the touch. When I had reach the apex of her thighs, her cheeks were beautifully flushed. Avoiding the most sensitive area of her body, I continued my ascent. I swirled my tongue around her abdomen, taking time to look up in between licks.

"By the Cauldron," she moaned.

I mumbled onto her stomach, sending another wave of tickles throughout her body. "Shh, we are going to see what that mouth of yours can do later, my mate." She instantly relaxed, awaiting the glorious moment when our lips would touch once again.

Before I could reach her mouth, I froze at her neck, sucking at her delicate spot until her fingers were roaming my back and she was moaning my name. I continued to suck, flicking my tongue over the sensitive area. Her nails- they clawed at my back relentlessly, screaming 'more.' And more I would give her.

I kissed her and kissed her until I reached the corner of her mouth and redirected my mouth to nip at her ear. She gasped in excitement as I nipped at the flesh while I moved my hand to massage her breasts. Both mounds were pointed and firm, yet delicious. I had laved over them just minutes before and my fingers itched to circle the taut nipples. She arched her back, pushing the mound of flesh farther into my hand. I smiled deviously, taking in the beautiful site. "Be careful Feyre, your hips-"

"I don't care," she gasped.

Leaning away from her ear I locked my eyes with her own. "Tonight my love, I will pleasure you -but with my mouth and hands alone."

"But-" I silenced her instantly with a finger to her lips.

"Please, I want you to heal. I don't know what I would do if I hurt you even more." She looked into my eyes hesitantly scanning them. Closing her eyes and sighing, she nodded.

With her finally relaxed I turned my attention back to her breasts, yet this time, I lowered my mouth to one of the nipples. She dug her toes into my calves as I hovered over her delicate frame.

"Please…" she urged, throwing her head to one side.

 _This_ would be fun. Moving to the bottom of the bed, I tested a thumb on her delicate skin. I was rewarded with a throaty moan and a body that began to fidget.

I lowered my mouth to the sensitive area and flew hot air. "Please…" she urged once again.

The sight was beautiful I'll admit. She was mine, splayed out for my tasting and enjoying. Her legs became an invitation for the smooth feminine skin that was kept a secret between them. "My pleasure," I relented.

The first sweep of my tongue had her pushing my head closer to take more of her in my mouth. I couldn't help but moan at the feel myself either. This body was mine. And only this tongue could drive her to the edge.

I licked and I stroked her, and reveled in every moan. And I continued to revel in them when they hastened.

Her glorious mouth dripped with my name as she crashed, her spasms becoming graceful. Falling back to the bed, she breathed heavily, obviously depleted of energy.

"Relaxed?" I teased.

"Relaxed," she affirmed.

"Good," I smirked, "then now is a perfect time to tell you how much I love you and our daughter."

Instead of responding, she grabbed my jaw and kissed me ravenously. _This_ was love and this woman was a gift.

Jezzy

Jezzy

Jezzy

Jezzy


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi guys! First off, I just want to thank every single one of you for your continued support. I cannot tell you how incredible your words of kindness have been over the past month as I have been dealing with some rather hard situations. In a way, I had been in a relationship with a Tamlin, and found myself struggling just as Feyre had to break free. In hindsight I could have found solace in my writing, but I think I just really needed to take some time. But anyways, keep the reviews coming. It really brings a smile to my face when I get to read your thoughts!_

Feyre

"Rhys?" I had nudged him, deep in a blissful sleep. He simply moaned in response while simultaneously pulling my body closer to his. It was still pitch black in the Night Court and the stars were glistening outside our balcony.

"Rhys, please'" I tried again. He huffed against my neck and rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" He breathed into my ear, smoothing any stray hairs away. I shook my head in response and clasped onto his hand.

"I heard something downstairs- will you check on Damaris?"

Sighing deeply, Rhys caressed my cheek. "Feyre Darling I'm sure it's-"

"Please Rhys? Something doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger on it…I just- I want to know our daughter is safe." My tone had grown grave at this point, and even the High Lord of the Night Court knew not to question me.

With nothing more than a quick ok, he exited and returned with a sleeping Damaris; who happened to have a rather full diaper.

Taking her in my arms, I looked to my husband once again. "Anything?" He shook his head sheepishly and rustled his unruly bedhead. "Can you-"

Stopping me before I could finish the question, his silken voice filled in the gaps of the sentence. "I was on my way downstairs, I just wanted you to have her. She seems to calm you down. Plus, I figure if I am protecting the house, you get the job of changing the poopy diaper." Gesticulating with his hands to form a balance like sign, he added, "everybody wins."

I couldn't help the radiant smile that formed on my lips as he descended the stairs. How did that man have such a beautiful heart? How was I so blessed? How-

" _Feyre, hide the baby!"_ Rhys' voice sounded over the mind link in obvious panic, an audible crash accompanying chills running down the bond. The crash was apparently loud enough to wake Damaris, who was now screaming.

 _Rhys- what is going on?_

" _Not now Feyre- hide her! And if anyone gets into our room you scream bloody-murder. Do you understand?"_

Damaris' screaming had subsided slightly into harsh whimpers- which were quickly shushed by a warm embrace. The sound of feet mounting the stairs immediately reminded me of Rhys' cries; _hide the baby._ Throwing my body onto the floor, I payed no mind to the sickening crunch of my hipbones. Suppressing the pain that flooded my nerves into some dark recess of my mind, I crawled to a corner of the bedroom.

Laying a tentative hand on the floorboards, I pressed, searching for the plank of wood that had come loose. When my hand found the hollow board, I threw aside the plank of wood.

"Mommy is so sorry," I whispered before laying my newborn into the dark crawl place that I hoped no one would find.

Crawling back to the bed as fast as I could, I mounted the bed, and buried deep within the sheets. My heart was pounding and my breathing was labored. The pain in my hips kept me teetering on the brink of passing out.

"Where is she?" A gruff voice bellowed throughout the room. _No._

Getting closer, a beastlike mouth nipped at my ear. "I said, where is she!" The voice reverberated throughout my ear.

Turning over so I could properly face the nightmarish creature before me, I cringed. "Where is who exactly?" I mocked.

How the hell did Tamlin get past Rhys?

 _Rhys!_ I screamed blindly throughout the bond but I was not rewarded with a reply. Leaning his face toward mine, Tamlin's eyes widened in anger. His once rich brown pupils were ringed red in fatigue and intoxication.

"The child!" He bellowed again, this time grasping onto my shoulders so that his claws would dig into my skin.

My voice wavered slightly as I tried to address him, "there is no child here."

Roaring, he drug his claws down my skin, revealing deep scarlet rivulets. Suppressing my whimpers, I threw myself at his mental shields. _There is no child here_ , I coaxed.

However, his body movements remained unchanged, yet he bore a look of confusion. A look that dissipated rather quickly as he charged toward me. Tamlin's mental shields were fortified articulately, yet Tamlin did not possess the knowledge to know how to perform this skill.

I defended myself pitifully as he landed a hard punch and another crunch sounded. "You can make this stop, Feyre. Just tell me where she is."

" _Never."_

Pulling his hands from my body, they found their target on an object perched inconspicuously on his hip as he flashed me a valiant smile. "Last. Chance."

Shaking my head, I braced my body for the impact of a sword slicing through my flesh. Unsheathing the sword, Tamlin grasped the hilt with ease and raised it above his head.

"Any last words?" He chided, his victory and bloodshed looming.

"Not for you," I spat.

And he let the sword fall. And at some point Damaris cried.

But the pain never came. Sure my hip was radiating pain and the gashes that ran from my shoulders downward ached- but the sword never made contact with my body. And yet- hot, sticky, blood spattered the floor instantly as a chocking sound filled the room.

Somehow I knew I was alive, but somewhere deep inside, I knew Rhys was not.


	17. Chapter 17

Feyre

Tamlin lay on the ground, choking on his own blood. He clutched at the deep slash in his chest in desperation, his eyes wild. Allowing myself a glance in the opposite direction, I found Cassian laning precariously against the hilt of his sword.

"You rang?" he said, casually examining his fingernails.

Practically collapsing on the bed in both disbelief and relief, I remembered Damaris. As if reading my mind, Cassian strolled over to the loose floorboard and retrieved the startled infant. I held my arms out instantly, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

My voice became very strangled as I lifted my head to him. "Rhys?"

Cassian's eyes became wide orbs, watering slightly. "I-I don't know what happened Feyre. One minute he was there fighting off Tamlin, the next thing I knew he vanished." Damaris began to whimper slightly, missing her daddy already.

"But that's not-"

"Shaking his head, he hesitantly walked over to the bed, wincing as he sat down. "Before you say that isn't possible, I want you to think about everything you have ever encountered in this world before you say that is impossible. Nothing is impossible in the land of the Fae. _Nothing,"_ he said shaking his head in affirmation.

I raked a shaky hand through my hair, my fingertips singing the strands slightly.

"Shit," I muttered and placed my hand in my lap.

 _Tamlin was a distraction. The bastard was a pawn to lure my mate into an inescapable trap._

My palms began to heat, the tips of my fingers turning a fiery burgundy. "It was a trap," I muttered to no one in particular. "It was a trap," I said again with more conviction. "It was a trap!" I yelled, my voice reaching a high octave riddled with rage.

Mor had stridden in sometime during my fit of distress and had exchanged curious glances with Cassian. "What are we going to do? The downstairs reeks of magic, which obviously points to winnowing."

Mor and I locked eyes, hers eventually moving the baby with an eyebrow raised in question. Understanding, I placed Damaris in her outstretched arms. "He could have been taken anywhere, we have no way to know." Defeated silence ensued for the next several minutes, only our breaths intermingled. All of us were drowning in our own private thoughts when Azriel's large frame appared in the doorway.

Glancing downward at something, he began to read aloud,

 _Stars beheld the savior's gaze,_

 _Her heart ablaze with wonder of a world outside the womb._

 _Her father in shackles, bloodied, hopeless, doomed._

 _Her mother; broken and confused in an undulating sea of questions._

 _It is on this day child, that you may assist the God's-_

 _You may open your eyes to a world of purity and untainted blood,_

 _Come to me child, and you mother and father will be free._

 _You could be the savior I am in search of._

 _Yet if your blue eyes do not strike my abode,_

 _consider your father's shackles bloodstained forever,_

 _your loved ones lost to the abysmal forests of the Fae._

 _Come my child-_

 _I will await an answer only until sunset of tomorrow._

Damaris shifted and yawned within Mor's hands, her innocent blue irises still unaware of the situation unfolding around her.

Laying my head in my hands I mumbled, "He wants Damaris."

Cassian finished the sentence before I could, "And if he doesn't have her by sunset tomorrow, he will kill each and every one of us, Rhys included."

Clenching my fists in unrivaled anger, the temperature within my hands began to rise once again. Allowing the fire to break free of my restraints, I released a wave of brilliant blue fire at the bedpost; coping with the news. " _No,_ " I stated through gritted teeth. " _There has to be another way- Rhys wouldn't want our daughter at risk just so he could live."_ Grunting as the wave of fire slowly began to diminish from my fingers, I collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

"There is a reason Hybern wants her- Damaris," Azreil mused, shifting his weight from side to side. He glanced at us knowingly as if we could determine his thinking. "She is the daughter of the two most powerful Fae in the world. She could have powers that could very well disrupt the balance of the earth."

With her lips in a perfect 'O' Mor added, "There is a prophecy, that Amren discovered in the Book of Breathings just a few hours a go. It's quite an unfortunate coincidence actually-"

"Mor," Cassian pressed, urging her to divert to the prophecy itself.

Understanding the hint, she glanced down at the sleeping child. "When the time comes that trees shed their leaves, a defeat shall cause a country's doom. When the day comes that the world turns to summer, a refusal shall usher forth the deaths of a million and the downfall of two kingdoms. When the moment comes that the last one is reborn, a woman clad in blue shall bring an age of lawlessness and an age of tranquility. Once what is green turns red, the angelic one shall mark the downfall of an darkness and an aeon of light."

With everyone's brows furrowed both confusion and agitation, Cassian strode across the room, sarcasm riddling his words. "But with every prophecy, if the subject of the prophecy falls into the wrong hands, darkness will grow stronger and win."

Softening my gaze toward the child, I reached across the bed and swept away the jet black strands of hair littering her smooth skin. _If I could put a block on her mind so that no one could control her, we could have an escape._ Eyes alight in hope; I reached for her delicate mind. As expected, there were meager walls in place, her thoughts filled with images of both Rhys and I. Snaking my way into a recess of her mind that contained information on memories, I reached for an area of compartmentalized instincts for basic survival. I began to search for a way to weave in a wall of indestructible knowledge, until my searching abruptly stopped.

"What is it?" Mor questioned.

I shook my head, "I don't know- something is wrong."

Pushing against the hard area of her mind that I couldn't penetrate, I switched to a new method of trying to swerve around the wall. And yet nothing. Nothing but an obstruction, preventing me from protecting my daughter.

This was an intentional block put in place to disarm and prevent anyone from accessing her potential powers. _Someone is either using my daughter for their own gain or someone is looking out for our family._


	18. Chapter 18

Rhys

When I had come too my nose shriveled at the rancid smell of grime and raw sewage. Holding back the bile threatening to escape my mouth, I sat up. I took note of the way my body felt tender in some places and just plain broken in others. Searching for a sign of life, my eyes swept the room frantically. Last I remember I was dragged away from my townhome, in order to protect my wife and daughter.

A deep and ragged voice filled the void, chuckling intermittently. "How sad, the High Lord of the Night is lost! Poor sad puppy." Mocking whimpering sounded next, echoing off that walls of whatever shithole I found myself in.

Straightening my posture slightly, I took a deep breath in. "Real creative place to store me, obviously predictable. Where are we? Oh wait, let me guess. We are in some area where all of the royal toilets drain in the Spring Court. Or maybe-"

A sharp tinge of pain hit my wings, causing me to gasp. I felt the blood trickle down my left wing and onto my bare back, causing me to shiver. He must have thrown a blade. Stepping into the small shrivel of moonlight pouring in from the structure I can only describe as a ceiling, my attacker pulled down the hood of his cloak.

"Oh Jurian," I placed my hand over my heart dramatically, "I knew you couldn't stay away from me too long with my charm and good looks and all, I'm the total package. Now I have to warn you I'm not really into men but-"

"Oh shut up you blabbering bafoon, I'm not interested in whatever bullshit is going to come out of your mouth," he muttered.

Examining my nails, I turned my attention away from the reincarnated man. "And what is it you do want? Sex, drugs, money, _power?_ " I drew the word out in a purr, sly yet intimidating.

Laughing quietly to himself he approached me, his fingers pinching my cheeks slightly too hard, cackling as he did so. "By the Cauldron Rhysand, this _is_ quite a performance!" Seething, I slapped at each of his hands until he dropped them to his side, and narrowed his eyes at me. "Damaris."

Jurian had said her name with so much conviction I felt as though my heart had snapped in two. Attempting to stand out of rage, I found my legs had failed me.

Clapping and laughing simultaneously, he cried, "Oh please do that again you mutt! I'd love to see you try!"

Lowering my voice to a menacing whisper, I locked eyes with him. "I swear by the Cauldron, if you touch my daughter, I will personally chain you and Hybern in Hell. I will personally revel in the moment where your bodies shrivel in the flames. I will rip apart the ends of the earth if it means banishing you to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Before I could finish, he walked out, warding the cavernous dungeon to prevent any form of escape.

Allowing myself a full hour, of privacy assurance, I contacted Feyre through our mind link.

 _Feyre Cursebreaker?_

She gasped slightly, stroking the bond. _"Rhys! Where are you? We are coming to get you now. Just tell me where-"_

 _No, you can't rescue me from this._

" _But Rhys-"_

 _He wants the baby, Feyre. He wants Damaris._

She exhaled deeply, the bond quaking slightly, as if fearful. " _I know. I know. Hybern- he sent me this note, saying the exact same thing. I just thought maybe I could rescue you before he notices."_

 _I wish it worked that way._ Running my hands through my hair, I opened my mind further to her. Replaying my previous encounter with Jurian, pointing out the wards he'd placed on my cell.

" _You cannot be asking me to pick between you and our daughter?"_

 _Yes, for the time being, I- I want you to choose Damaris._

The bond felt as though it were a deep shade of blue, spasming under the onslaught of tears. And in that moment she seemed so young and small. " _He will kill you."_

 _I know, my love. I know._

" _No!" She screamed. "No. You do not just get to decide to die. You don't get that. I love you, but Damaris will not grow up without a father."_

Finally letting a tear slide down my cheek, I said, " _Feyre, I love you and our daughter with every fiber of my being. But this- this is just something I need to do."_

Lying back on the damp floor, I placed a mental wall between my mate and I. This was not something she needed to see. Earlier I had put a block on Damaris' mind, so hopefully she would have no recollection of who I was to her, so she would not know grief so early in her young life.

She was only three days old, and yet her personality was unmatched. She was extremely perceptive of emotions around her, and within her. And if she knew what I was about to do, I don't know if I could pursue the inevitable.

The duration of the following day had come to pass, the sun slowly arcing over the horizon until it settled in the west. Turning the sky glorious hues of pink, orange, purple, and red, I marveled at its beauty. How the sunset reminded me of Feyre. How it reminded me of her beauty, and her charm. Her smile alone could bring me to my knees.

"It truly is glorious," a voice said from behind me.

Turning to find Jurian, I furrowed my brow. "Any particular reason you are here?"

The sound of metal scraping metal resonated within my eardrums rather unpleasantly. "Don't kid yourself High Lord of the Night. You know quite well why I'm here." Nodding to myself, I turned toward the sunset again, preferring to die in a place of beauty and warmth.

I could feel his presence looming closer, a bead of sweat threatening to slide its way down my forehead. "I will quite enjoy this," he said in a raspy voice. A slight disturbance in the air around me, letting me know his sword was perpendicular to my neck; awaiting the beheading.

I could feel his smile in the darkness. "Count down from five Rhysand."

 _Inhale, exhale._

"1…2…3…4…5…"

And his sword fell.


	19. Chapter 19

Rhys

The word moved at a languid pace, allowing my breaths to mingle with the remaining seconds of my life. 1…I thought about the first time I dreamt of her, and sent a vision of the night sky through our week little bond. She seemed so incredibly far away then, only a mere dream. 2…The first moment I saw her, the way her gilded hair reflected the beauty of the firelight behind her. How I heard her think to herself, "He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen." 3…When we had kissed for the first time, I wanted nothing more than to hold her, hold her and never let go. From that moment on, I dreamt of her lips, and the way her hips gently rolled beneath her spine. 4…We had mated. She was so beautiful covered in paint; her skin glowing beneath the multi-hued swirls. Her smile filled the entire room, my heart swelling at the sight. I loved her. 5…She granted me the greatest gift of all- a child. Never before had I held something so helpless, so precious in my hands. My daughter had been the byproduct of the love Feyre and I shared; and I was floored the moment she was lifted from her womb. I just hope she knows I wish I could have seen her grow into the magnificent woman she would most assuredly be.

Laying my hand upon my chest, I listened as the sword whistled through the air. And it made impact, but not with my spinal column. No, the sword clanged upon a something metallic and unyielding. I heard Jurian grunt in effort at the force defying him.

Whipping my body around, I found little baby Damaris bouncing within her mother's arms. Her little chubby baby face was alight with laughter, her little hands clapping. Jurian was still struggling against his sword that seemed to be held in place by some invisible force.

"Feyre- what are you do"

She cut me off. "I-I don't know! The baby- I think she winnowed us here!"

Jurian was slinging curse word after curse word at me as a sweat broke out upon his brow. "You will not get away with this Rhysand."

Scrambling out of Jurians reach, I ran to my wife and child. "Go home Feyre. Hybern is here. He'll kill you and the baby." Before she could protest I snapped my fingers and opened a pocket of our realm for her to winnow to. With Jurian restrained I hope my magic could be unleashed, but still found invisible chains bound around my power.

"That shouldn't be possible," I said astonished to Feyre and myself. She turned toward me. "Damaris, she's retraining my power so she can torture Jurian. She's protecting us Feyre."

A tremor of laughter reached toward the bond Feyre and I shared. It wound its way through every crevice and hole, and resided within an empty space that our love did not occupy. It was almost as if the voice was a key waiting to settle within its lock.

The voice was strange. It was feminine, yet juvenile. It was full of laughter and spirit, and love. _"Do not worry, the bad man will not hurt us,"_ it said. _"I want this bad man to die, Daddy. I want him to say sorry, Mommy."_

Eyes wide in shock, Feyre and I turned towards one another, smiles widening at what had just occurred. Knowing what the other was thinking without any form of communication, we nodded in agreement. Feyre spoke through the bond.

"Alright my love- show Mommy how it's done!"

Damaris' laughter filled the room and she clapped her hands together once more. On the second beat of her clap however, she disappeared. Vanished. Can my daughter winnow already?

I mean coming from such powerful parents it's not a possibility that one may find extremely extraordinary, but she still lacked the education of seasoned winnower. She could find herself stuck within another realm, she could find herself surrounded by a demon, she could-she could be crushing Jurian's mind as we speak?

Jurian's body began to shake violently, his body contorting in unnatural positions. His breathing became ragged and a scream was ripped from his body. _That's my girl!_

He screamed once more before his face went limp and deep scarlet blood seeped from his ears. Laughter rang through the room, accompanied by high-pitched baby coos. _She's safe._

Rematerializing, our baby landed swiftly on her cushy bum, a little too hard for comfort. Her eyes began to water just as footsteps were heard on the steps of the nearby corridor.

 _Now._ Feyre screamed through bond, and we found ourselves tethered to the starlight of winnowing through dimensions. The blackness was calming, all-consuming. It provided a moment of relief from what had just occurred, before we found ourselves within the House of Wind.

Everyone within the house turned to us, tears staining the cheeks of some. Each ran to us, finding us mostly unscathed.

Mor spoke first, laying a hand upon Azriel's as she did so. "Explain. The suspense is killing me."

And so we did. We told of how I had been trapped in that dungeon that reminded me of a sewer, of my near death, and how Damaris killed Jurian with such ease. We told of how she was invisible; like winnowing yet not. We told of how she maneuvered her way into our bond.

Mor of course was astonished, as was the rest of our Inner Circle. "That's incredible," she said. "Do you think she was gifted with a power new to our world?"

Feyre spoke up, "It sure seems that way, I've been given the power of every High Lord and even I cannot access that type of power. I wonder if the blood of a made High Lady and a High Lord by birth intermingled to form a new type of Fae?"

And I realized in that moment that Feyre could be right; never before had two High Fae of our caliber delivered a child. Of course, this hadn't been seen before.

The baby was now asleep in Feyre's arm, keeping her breadth of power slumbering as well. "Tomorrow," I said. "Tomorrow we will see what out little one is made of."


	20. Chapter 20

Feyre

I had tossed and turned in my sleep that night. I mean, how could I not? My mate and I just discovered our daughter is an inevitable target. No wonder Hybern wanted her, no wondered he held Rhys captive for her exchange. She was barely a month old, and already this baby had seen more I action than I had in my first seventeen years of mortal life.

And yet, she was a normal baby. Just recently she discovered that she can coo, and Rhys practically melted at the sound. He ran to her, lifted her out of my arms and spun her around. Of course then he was gifted with the mess of baby vomit all over his chest and wings, but Rhys of course managed to make it look sexy. He threw off his shirt with ease and my hormones peaked in desire.

I pounced on him in an instant, careful to lay the baby in her bassinet. We were of a flurry of clothes and flesh. In that moment he took my over the edge of the table just as he had done right after we had mated. Obviously, my postpartum hormones easily ruled my body; whether it is the instinct to protect or make love to my mate. The urges had become so strong that I've even accidentally sent dirty images to Rhys in my sleep, and he has had to wake me up to partake in some particularly naughty acts just so he could get some sleep. I don't think he minded very much though.

However, ever since damaris has discovered she is biologically and mentally linked to both Rhys and I, she has mentally recorded images of us making love, and sent them down the bond. Ryhs was appalled that our daughter had seen us performing such acts, and I've had to assure him that we can always manipulate the images because her shields are not fortified. We are definitely going to run into trouble when she's older, though.

But that isn't what scares me…Today we intend to seek out the Bone Carver. And hopefully, we can get some answers on how to quell her power or disguise it if the situation arises. I also want to know if he can determine what new powers she's acquired that neither Rhys nor I have experience in. Finally, I want to know Hybern's plans for her.

But my hips posed a problem, they are still very tender, and while the bone was healing propely, the Bone Carver may find my bones too tempting to focus. So, I will be staying back with the baby, while Rhys goes alone. I will however be involved in the conversation as Rhys is going to leave his shields down so I can insert my thoughts and questions through him.

He was waiting at the door for me, Damaris whimpering quietly in his arms. "I know baby, Daddy will be home soon. And then guess what?"

Instantly a thought wiggled its way through the bond, _Fly?_

He turned to me chuckling slightly, his voice rumbling against his vocal chords. "I still can't seem to get used to that."

Kissing his cheek, I lingered for a second. "Me neither," I said with a slight smile. "Will you take Cassian or Az with you just in case? It makes me nervous you going alone and all."

He began to thumb my cheek, "Already done my love. I'm one step ahead."

Cassian appeared beside me, reaching for his niece. "Come here you little rascal, you! Uncle Cass is going to give you a big ol' kiss on the cheek!" Lifting her to his lips, he kissed her loud on the cheek with an audible 'mwah!'

She gurgled a little, and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking so that he had to pry her little hands from his head. "Geez you're strong. Guess you got that from your Uncle." He winked an eye at me and I flicked him hard on the ear. "Love you too, Feyre," he grumbled.

I took Damaris from Cassian and smoothed back what little hair lay on her head.

Rhys pulled me and the baby into a hug and spoke against my back. "If we want to be back before sunset we need to head out. I will be back in three hours, tops."

Cassian nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Feyre, I've got his back."

And I nodded, watching as they winnowed beyond our home in Velaris.

 _Ok Feyre, we are at the prison. Seems to be all clear of any potential spies._

"Good, let's just hope the rest of the place is the like that." He snorted a little and it reverberated through the bond. I was currently trying to get Damaris to latch onto my nipple with no success. She was being fussy and restless because her Daddy was not anywhere in sight. "By the Cauldron Rhys, she's as stubborn as you are!"

" _Sorry?"_

 _She won't latch onto my nipple!_

" _Try singing her the song of Velaris. She seems to like that."_

I cocked my head down at my daughter inquisitively, and decided to give it a try. I first began by humming the tune, then bursting into outright song. The song was smooth on my tongue, and the lyrics flowed out with ease. Eventually, her expression softened into a look of indifference, and eventually, tranquility. Trying once again, I lifted her to my breast. Slowly, she latched onto my nipple and began to suck.

 _Thank you. She's eating now._

" _Good. Oh and we are inside."_

 _And?_

A momentary pause _. What's wrong?_

" _I'm not sure. It just-it just feels wrong."_

 _Wrong how?_

" _It's almost as if the chemistry of the prison has changed. Like the magic holding it together is different. I could just be paranoid, of course."_

 _I doubt it, your intuition is usually pretty good. See anything yet?_

" _Nothing. But we are only as the mouth of the prison. We have a couple flights of stairs before we should hit the cells. I'll check back in once we are down there."_

 _Ok. I'm going to burp Damaris and put her down for her nap._ I felt him brush along the bond as I stood., leaning against the nearing wall to prevent my hips from wobbling. Picking her up, I laid a pink baby blanket over my right shoulder before placing her head on top of it. She hiccupped slightly as I patted her small back. After about a minute, her eyelids began to droop, and I put her in her bassinet.

A whoosh of air startled me, and I dropped to the floor in panic. My hips screamed in protest and I shrieked.

Bending down, Rhys scooped me up. "I'm sorry, Feyre."

"What's wrong- why are you back so soon?" I asked, scanning his eyes.

His forehead creased and he sighed. "The prison is empty. The demons from every realm known to man or Fae are gone."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys I'm sorry I have been gone for so long. I just started college in September so my schedule has been hectic to say the least. But what do y'all think of ACOWAR? ACOMAF is still my favorite of the three but ACOWAR was fantastic! Love you all and thank you for the support!**

 **-Syd**

Each member of the Inner Circle is seated at a massive round table at the House of Wind. Azirel, Cassian, and Rhys all have their wings draped over their armchairs, their brows furrowed in frustration. Mor continually braids her hair and then unravels the plait over and over again. And Amren, well Amren just locks eyes with me as take in the scene in front of us. The only sound in the room is the light cooing coming from Damaris who sits on my lap playing with a toy gifted to her by Nuala and Carridwen.

I clear my throat and watch as every member of my family whips their head toward me. "What are we doing?" I sigh, raking a hand through my hair.

Massaging his torn wings Cassian smirks, "Scheming of all the ways to piss off your beloved sister, Nesta." I glared back at him, not allowing the laugh dangling in my throat to escape.

"I'm serious. Hybern has released all of those _things_ into our world. I mean is there some way he could be controlling them? If not, what does he want with them?"

Growing bored with her toy, Damaris begins to fuss, mirroring the tone of the room. I bounce her a little in hopes of calming her down, but with little success.

"This is just a thought," muses Amren, "but when I was a little girl back in another dimension, my mother used to scare me with stories of a boogieman of sorts. Except this boogieman bore the skin of Fae instead of the stereotypical fur, or claws, or anything else nightmarish. Mother used to tuck me into bed with stories of how this man rose to power by promising to slay every creature like those you have seen in the prison, in order to win the favor of his subjects.

Originally this king planned to say one of us and display the fruits of his labor in the form of buckets of blood. But, little did he know, our blood has the ability to surround the murderer in incredible strength and he could channel the power wherever he wished. Eventually, the king realized that by infusing the food of his armies with otherworldly blood, he could create invincible soldiers.

Without haste, he slaughtered tens of thousands of my kind and collected the blood in a large bucket. Dunking each of his solder's meal in blood, he watched his men devour each bite, their hunger never being satiated. The armies soon began to crave the blood so intensely the king began to slaughter the youngest of our kind. I was so convinced these stories were imaginary until my mother disappeared. The king has surely taken her, I thought.

So, for a week after, I went to the edge of my dimension, looking for a rip in the continuum so I may 'dimension hop.' After multiple days of searching, I found one, in the Fae realm. I taught myself to develop skin and pointed ears, and yet my silver eyes remained. And without hesitation before any of you were a thought, I became part of this world, wondering aimlessly for centuries.

And so my thought is, Hybern knows of the boogieman, and his slaughtering all of the creatures in the prison to either fortify his armies or the Cauldron."

You could see Mor practically bubbling with a million questions, but before any of them could be asked, Amren pushed back from the table and exited the House of Wind.

"This truly could be a lead," Azriel said. His shadows seemed to swirl in agreement of their master's words.

"One problem though," pointed out Rhys, "we don't know where Hybern is hiding the prisoners or the Cauldron."

"Isn't it obvious, power is held where power is concealed. Sacrifice acknowledges sacrifice. Mountains conceal valleys, stars conceal darkness." I whipped my head toward the source of the voice, and it belonged to Elain?

She was staring vacantly out the nearest window into the streets of Valaris below, with her mouth stretched into a thing line. I moved toward her cautiously with my hands outstretched. "Elain, what did you just say?"

Her head twisted so her eyes locked with mine, except they looked empty if not sad. "Oh Feyre, power is held where power is concealed. Sacrifice acknowledges sacrifice. Mountains conceal valleys, stars conceal darkness."

"What does that mean?" I pressed.

Instead of answering she merely replied, "Azriel I would like to retire to my quarters." And soundlessly, he led her up the stairs.

"Now that was some crazy shit," spewed Cassian. Rhys twisted Cassian's wing so he yelped. "What?" mused Cassian.

"The baby does not need to hear such bad language."

"Yeah well I don't want to have to worry about Hybern's armies being infused with monster blood. And what the hell was that with Elain?"

Now that, is a question no one knew the answer to, yet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! It's been a hot minute hasn't it?! I apologize for not updating sooner being a double major in college really wears you down especially when you are only working on 5-6 hours of sleep a night. But nevermind that, I thought I'd let you know that I'm continuing to write with some elements of ACOWAR and ACOFAS in mind, yet still keeping my own spin on things to keep it interesting. Please keep up with the comments and any feedback you may have!**

 **With love,**

 **-Syd**

Rhys

"How does this feel?" I asked as I placed firm pressure on each of my mate's hips.

"Still tender," she managed to croak out, wincing as she did so. Releasing my grip, I sighed deeply and perched myself on the arm of the lounger she was seated in.

"You're healing rather slow, I think it might be a good idea if we ask Madja to examine your pelvis."

"It's only been two weeks, Rhys. It's going to take a while for the shattered bones to fuse together," she ground out.

"Feyre, it should have taken days not weeks, especially with the Dawn Court blood in your veins; the healing process should have been expedited."

She snorted, "Oh you incessant mother hen, I'm sure I'm healing on a perfectly appropriate timeline. And besides, I may also be sore from typical tears in the birth canal after our daughter made an early arrival."

I brushed my lips to her forehead and relented, "As your mate it's my job to worry about you and now the baby. It's instinct."

She nodded in understanding, her attention returning to the abnormally small child wriggling out of Cassian's grasp. "Rhys, you sure she's not my kid? She's rather feisty for being so young."

I chuckled deeply, giving Feyre a sideways glance. She merely shrugged, and plastered a smirk across her beautiful mouth.

"Oh and I've been thinking," Cassian mused.

"Shit, that's never good," Feyre spit back, which earned her a throw pillow to the face in return.

"I've been thinking," he began again, "that Damaris is kind of a mouthful. Beautiful, yes. But, on the battlefield our little warrior is going to need a nickname. And lucky for you, Mor and I have conspired to figure one out."

"Well by all means do share," I said my words dripping in sarcasm.

Hoisting a giggling baby above his head and flaring his wings, the proud uncle bellowed, "I give you Ari, Princess of the Night Court."

"Ari, huh?" Madja asked. I had to admit the name was catchy, but why would I further inflate Cassian's ego? Feyre gave a simple shrug in response, her smile effortless.

"Alright, Lady Feyre, I'm just going to do an internal exam to see how you're fairing since the birth." She shifted her legs upward, allowing a slight bend at the knee. Placing a sheet overtop for modesty, she looked to me for confirmation. "It'll be quick, I promise."

She nodded and laid her head back against the exam table Madja had brought with her. I stroked her forearms lovingly and smoothed any remaining strands of hair from her face. She whimpered slightly when the healer reached a particularly tender spot.

"Looks like there's Illyrian blood in your little one after all, High Lord. Because there are talon marks most likely from your daughter's wings on the lining of your mate's birth canal."

"But we haven't seen any signs of wings yet."

"Doesn't mean she can't summon them at will like her parents can. I'd keep a close eye on her especially during the terrible twos."

Feyre scoffed, "Even Fae children go through that stage? Cauldron boil me, we are in trouble Rhys."

Rustling my mates hair I turned to the healer, "And her hips?"

"Likely shifted multiple times over the course of her pregnancy, especially if the baby used her wings to push against the bone. I guess your princess decided the womb was much too small for her."

 _Typical Archeron woman,_ I teased through the bond.

 _Prick._ I chuckled inwardly.

"Will she heal soon?" I pressed nervously.

The healer began to pack up her things and move toward the door. "Yes, if Lady Feyre is still struggling to walk by the end of the week, send someone for me."

Following behind, I ushered her out of the door making sure to place a sack of gold coins in her weathered palms.

Turning back around to my mate I found myself at a loss for words. _Wings. She had wings,_ I thought. _If only my mother were alive to see her granddaughter and see what beauty my mate and I created._

 _She'd be so proud of you,_ Feyre said down the bond. Her words were a smooth caress as she locked eyes with me, her gaze unwavering.

 _She would have loved you, Feyre. She would have loved you like her own._ A tear slid silently down her cheek and I hastily kissed it away before it could fall.

 _What are we going to do Rhys? I mean with the baby. Can you imagine the danger she'll be in once the other High Lords discover the power she harbors? Can you imagine the plans Hybern has for her?_

 _Well then I think we first need to comprehend her power before another Fae tries to rip it out of her._ She nodded once again returning her gaze to Cassian struggling to keep Damaris still.

My mate and I had called a family dinner in response to Madja's most recent discovery. Not to mention, we still had to contend with the 'boogieman' Hybern idolizes, the Cauldron, and just how my daughter fit into the equation.

As Nuala and Cerridwen made fast work of setting the roasted pig on the table, Mor chimed in. "So I've been thinking, if Hybern has been killing the prisoners to power his armies, why has he not made an attempt on Amren's life yet?"

 _I hadn't thought of that._ "Maybe he isn't ready for an outright declaration of war from both the Night and Summer Courts," Azriel muttered, his shadows swirling around his head.

"Yes, but he wanted Damaris, why? That would obviously mean Night would declare War on Hybern at the very least."

Tucking his wings in tighter Azriel said, "It's most likely a power move on two fronts. First, kill my neice in order to have her immense power shift to him. Second, demolish the moral of our very court. In essence, if you kill the daughter of the most powerful High Lord and Lady in history, many Fae are going to be hesitant to fight knowing we couldn't even protect our own."

The room quieted instantly in a combination of fear and thought.

 _Mama? Dada?_

Feyre and I both turned to Damaris sitting peacefully in her highchair awaiting her bottle.

 _Yes baby?_ Feyre and I said in unison.

 _Why is all da famiwy quiet?_

Moving toward her highchair, I hoisted her into my arms and then into my lap back at my seat. _Don't worry honey, everybody is just really hungry and doesn't want to talk until after dinner._ She merely clapped her chubby hands together in reply and reached toward the table for her bottle. Holding the bottle for her, she drank in swift gulps, earning a warm smile from Feyre.

Turning her attention the group Feyre spoke, "I want to know the full extent of her powers. Hybern wants her, _badly._ So we need to know what exactly he wants from her."

"Aside from the prophecy,"Amren snorted, "I may know someone who can help. But she's going to need some convincing."

"Well who is it?" I blurted.

"The Weaver of the Wood."


End file.
